Writing's On The Wall
by TLIOM
Summary: " Il préférait fuir, se voiler la face plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. De jouer un rôle plutôt que d'être celui qu'il était vraiment. Il préférait donner l'illusion qu'il était normal. Mais c'était écrit. " NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : TLIOM**

 **Titre : Writing's On The Wall**

 **Genre : Yaoï, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Univers alternatif.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Paring : NaruSasu.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas une song fic, le titre provient bien de la musique de Sam Smith.**

* * *

Writing's On The Wall

« Va te faire foutre, Itachi, t'es pas ma mère ! »

Sasuke claqua avec fureur la porte de sa chambre. Itachi, désabusé par les perpétuelles rébellions de son jeune frère, soupira bruyamment.

Trois fois en un mois qu'il allait chercher Sasuke au poste de police, en cellule de dégrisement. Le jeune homme était toujours retrouvé en état d'ivresse, dans des bars peu fréquentables avec des gens peu fréquentables. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que cette situation durait.

Leurs parents, poids lourd dans le monde de l'industrie automobile, étaient constamment en déplacement à travers le monde. Itachi eut la lourde tâche de s'occuper de son frère. Sasuke voyait très mal la chose : il se sentait renié par des parents qui n'avaient toujours eu d'yeux que pour Itachi. Alors se faire éduquer par son aîné, le fils parfait, le rendait fou de rage.

Sasuke avait trouvé refuge dans l'alcool et il passait ses soirées à boire plus que de raison, rentrant dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère dans des états seconds, au grand désarroi d'Itachi. Sasuke était « majeur et vacciné », c'est ce qu'il lui répétait inlassablement quand Itachi se permettait de lui faire la morale.

Sasuke n'avait pas toujours été ce jeune homme détestable. Au contraire, quand il était plus jeune, il adorait passer son temps avec Itachi, surtout quand ce dernier l'aidait à faire ses devoirs. Ils avaient eu autrefois une relation fusionnelle. Mais lorsque Itachi poursuivit ses études afin de devenir éducateur spécialisé, quelque chose dans leur complicité se brisa. Itachi lui consacrait de moins en moins de temps et en plus de ça, leurs parents n'étaient jamais avec eux. Sasuke se renferma alors sur lui-même et commença sa descente aux enfers, près de personnes peu recommandables. Ils ne partageaient plus rien si ce n'est le spacieux appartement que leurs parents avaient acheté après avoir vendu la maison familiale, devenue trop grande pour deux. Ironie du sort, malgré le cursus qu'il avait suivi, Itachi n'arrivait pas à dompter son petit frère.

Il fixa un long moment la porte close de la chambre de Sasuke puis il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux détachés avant de descendre les escaliers menant au salon.

Il s'affala dans le canapé et alluma la télévision.

Sasuke ne semblait pas voir le danger. Même en sortant de garde à vue, son frère maintenait toujours le même regard fier et imperturbable, il se mettait seulement dans une colère noire quand Itachi menaçait de prévenir leurs parents.

« Arrête de te mêler de mes affaires, Itachi, t'as pas autre chose à foutre ou quoi ?! »

Itachi ferma les yeux en repensant à cette énième phrase pleine de rancoeur que lui avait balancée son frère le matin même alors qu'il l'avait une fois de plus tirer d'affaire. Il se décida finalement à éteindre la télévision. Rien d'intéressant.

Le joli bruit de la sonnette le perturba dans ses pensées.

Derrière la porte, son meilleur ami Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents. Itachi se décala de l'entrée pour le laisser passer. Il serra la main tendue du blond.

« Salut Itachi ! Bah dis donc, t'en fais une tête ! » constata Naruto en enlevant son manteau.

!

« Ce n'est rien. Sasuke, comme d'habitude... »

« Ah... »

Naruto connaissait les deux frères depuis quelques années maintenant. S'il s'était naturellement lié d'amitié avec Itachi, étant donné qu'ils avaient le même âge et qu'ils avaient suivi les mêmes cours, le courant avec son cadet n'était absolument pas passé. Ils ne supportaient pas. Pour Naruto, Sasuke n'était qu'un sale petit prétentieux. Et pour Sasuke, Naruto n'était qu'un pauvre minable insignifiant doublé d'un sombre crétin.

« Tu ne t'ai toujours pas décidé à employer les grands moyens ? »

« Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation, je pense... Notre relation s'est suffisamment dégradée... »

« Quand bien même, Itachi... Sasuke est en train de te bouffer là... »

Naruto avait de la compassion pour Itachi. Il volait sans cesse à la rescousse de Sasuke alors que ce dernier le traitait comme un parasite et ne le remerciait jamais. Tenter de comprendre comment et pourquoi Sasuke était devenu si méprisable relevait de l'impossible. Le garçon était un mystère ambulant. La seule chose de sûre était que Sasuke ne respectait personne. Ni Itachi et encore bien moins Naruto malgré les cinq années qui les séparaient.

Itachi haussa les épaules et apporta deux bières qu'il décapsula et posa sur la table basse.

« C'est mon petit frère... J'ai promis à nos parents de bien m'en occuper... et c'est finalement l'inverse qui se produit. Je ne peux tout de même pas l'enfermer dans sa chambre. »

« Tu as déjà essayé de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? »

« Je suppose... Ça doit venir de moi. Sasuke a toujours été jaloux de moi, de l'intérêt que nos parents me portaient... Mais il se voile la face, nos parents nous aiment tous les deux, ils n'ont pas de préférence. »

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça qui justifie ce changement ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Itachi, hasardeux. Il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre son petit frère, même s'il voulait profondément l'aider.

« Tu crois que je pourrais essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau ? » demanda Naruto après avoir bu une longue gorgée de bière.

Itachi balança sa tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu vas te faire jeter, tu sais très bien que Sasuke te déteste. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Sasuke les dévala. Il avait toujours la même expression figée sur son visage, celle qu'il avait constamment lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

« Salut, Sasuke ! » tenta Naruto en lui faisant un signe de main.

L'effort surhumain d'être courtois envers Sasuke fut réduit à néant quand ce dernier le toisa de toute sa hauteur dans un regard de pur dédain avant de se détourner en l'ignorant totalement, attisant les foudres de Naruto.

« Ça t'écorcherait la gueule de répondre ? » lança-t-il au brun qui se servait manifestement un verre d'eau.

« Je ne parle pas aux débiles profonds. » répondit Sasuke après avoir englouti le liquide transparent.

« Sasuke... » fit la voix rauque d'Itachi, ses yeux identiques à ceux de son cadet lançant des éclairs.

« Laisse tomber Itachi, le manque de savoir-vivre de Sasuke semble être avéré. »

« Avéré... » répéta Sasuke dans un sourire moqueur. « Le débile profond détient ce mot dans son vocabulaire ? »

« Sasuke ! » gronda une fois de plus Itachi en se levant brusquement du canapé. « Arrête ça tout de suite ! Naruto voulait juste être poli ! »

« Rien à foutre de sa politesse. C'est toi qui devrais arrêter de protéger ta poule. Vous me répugnez... » lança Sasuke.

Il contourna le bar avant de remonter les escaliers en balançant un dernier regard noir aux deux hommes.

Itachi lâcha un nouveau soupir avant de se laisser retomber dans le canapé, attrapant la canette au passage.

« Quel sale gosse... »

Naruto ne saisissait pas la méchanceté gratuite de Sasuke. Il n'avait pourtant jamais eu un mot plus haut que l'autre dans le passé vis-à-vis de lui, ce n'est quelques boutades que le brun n'avait pas appréciées. Vraiment, Sasuke était un mystère...

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son lit, pieds croisés et mains derrière la tête. Il lâcha un juron en grinçant les dents.

Ce Naruto lui sortait par les yeux. Il avait une voix criarde parfois qui lui vrillait les tympans, et son sourire idiot imprimé sur son visage achevait la liste de choses qu'il méprisait chez le blond, bien qu'il y en avait sûrement un tas d'autres, mais beaucoup trop long à énumérer. Et son frère qui le défendait constamment, ça non plus il ne le supportait pas. En fait, l'amitié qu'ils entretenaient lui donnait envie de vomir.

Itachi le délaissait au profit de son boulot, de Naruto et de Yahiko, son petit ami, qu'il détestait également. Ils vivaient sous le même toit, et agissaient comme deux étrangers, au mieux, des colocataires. Mais qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun.

Et le fait qu'Itachi et Naruto soient tous deux homosexuels le révulsait au plus au point.

Il se releva et se planta droit comme un i devant son miroir. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se muscler avec les haltères qu'il possédait mais rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à l'être autant qu'Itachi. Á la différence de son grand frère, Sasuke avait un visage particulièrement androgyne et il le détestait, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, bien qu'il ne se trouvât « pas si mal ».

Il repensa alors à ses propres expériences. Il était sorti avec quelques filles, Karin, une jolie fille aux cheveux rouges, avait été la dernière en date. Il était resté plus ou moins six mois avec elle, mais Sasuke la quitta comme toutes les autres. Et ce que Sasuke refusait d'admettre était que ces nombreuses ruptures avaient toutes le même cheminement.

Il se souvint particulièrement de Karin parce qu'elle lui avait laissé un souvenir plutôt amer. La jeune fille, très attachée et amoureuse de lui, avait été vraiment atteinte par leur rupture et elle avait fait couler certainement quelques litres de gouttes salées. Mais il ne se souvint pas de l'avoir spécialement aimé, ou seulement dans les grandes lignes.

Autant il avait passé quelques après-midi au cinéma avec elle, dans les magasins, ils s'étaient embrassés et tenus la main comme le faisaient la plupart des couples mais le problème était qu'au moment de passer à l'acte, plus rien. Le néant. Le vide intersidéral. Sasuke ne montra aucune activité en bas. Même quand la sulfureuse Karin lui avait proposé une caresse buccale. Pas d'érection, pas une. Et ce fut le cas avec toutes ses précédentes petites amies. Autrement dit, Sasuke était toujours vierge. C'est comme ça que Sasuke les quitta les unes après les autres, toujours le lendemain des tentatives désespérées.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de son frère l'appeler.

« Sasuke ! Le repas est prêt ! »

Il soupira profondément avant de passer une main leste dans ses cheveux noirs dressés à l'arrière de sa tête. Il préférait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une panne à chaque fois ou que la fille ne l'avait pas assez excité plutôt que de se remettre en question. Il chassa ces pensées en descendant mollement les marches.

Il constata que Naruto était toujours là en train d'aider Itachi à finir de préparer les derniers _makizuchis_.

« Naruto reste dîner. » lui dit simplement Itachi.

Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire bien que la présence du blond l'agaçât.

Sur la table, les brochettes de poulet _yakitori_ fumaient encore, délivrant ses arômes de miel et de gingembre. Á côté, un généreux saladier de riz blanc, et une omelette épaisse bien jaune coupée en lanières. Les couverts étaient mis alors Sasuke s'installa négligemment sur la chaise, les coudes sur la table. Son ventre poussa un grognement qui fit rire Naruto. Sasuke lui lança un regard de tueur.

« On te voit juste pour la bouffe, Sas'ke. » s'exclama Naruto, dans un sourire entre l'amusement et la moquerie.

« Ferme-la, on t'a pas sonné... » lui répondit le brun, déclenchant un énième soupir de la part d'Itachi. Sasuke était vraiment d'une impolitesse à toute épreuve.

Sasuke regardait d'un air ennuyé Naruto qui finissait de déverser dans un moule une pâte préparée pour la confection d'un gâteau au thé _matcha_ , prévu pour le dessert. Et lorsque le blond planta son doigt dans le reste de pâte et l'emporta jusqu'à sa bouche afin de lécher vigoureusement le mélange sucré, une réaction inattendue pris de court Sasuke. Un rougissement proéminent apparut sur ses joues d'ordinaires blanches et un violent frisson traversa son corps. Il détourna le regard de ce doigt toujours enfourné dans la bouche de Naruto mais les bruits de succions ne furent qu'accentuer sa gêne.

Une pichenette sur son front le fit revenir à la réalité. Itachi fronçait les sourcils en le pointant du doigt.

« Tes coudes sur la table. » tiqua Itachi.

Il les retira et releva la tête vers Naruto. Le gâteau était dans le four et le blond se lavait à présent les mains puis il les retrouva autour de la table.

« Bon appétit ! » lança fièrement Naruto.

Itachi lui répondit par un sourire alors que Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même, faisait toujours la tête.

« _C'était quoi, ça ?_ » pensa-t-il en lorgnant sur Naruto qui engloutissait avec joie les différents mets posés sur la table.

Son regard perçant sembla attirer l'attention de Naruto. Il cessa expressément de piquer dans les aliments afin de contempler le brun.

« Un problème ? » fit-il à l'intention de Sasuke.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fixé l'autre abruti.

« Rien du tout. » grogna-t-il.

Il planta ses baguettes dans le riz et mit l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie sur le compte d'un simple courant d'air. Et il n'y pensa plus.

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que ce premier chapitre aura attisé votre curiosité.

En attendant la suite, vous pouvez laisser votre avis !

Jā ne !

TLIOM


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

BB : Merci. Je suis contente, si ce début te plait. Voilà la suite !

Tch0upi : Inutile de le dire mais tu le dis quand même... Cool. :) Hé hé. Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bonne lecture !

Boomerang : Oui, c'est gentillet pour l'instant... Bonne lecture !

AngelBk : Oui, j'avoue, c'était assez hilarant d'écrire ce passage !

Tirose : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'aime beaucoup également l'écart d'âge qu'il peut y avoir entre Naruto et Sasuke. Sasuke correspond plutôt bien à cette image du type arrogant effectivement, un peu comme dans l'oeuvre originale finalement, mais je souhaitais faire un Naruto plus mature, plus sage, tout en gardant un peu de sa folie et de son franc-parler. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre saura te satisfaire tout comme le premier. Á bientôt !

 **Note de l'auteur : Présence d'une scène pouvant choquer. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

* * *

Writing's On The Wall

« Il planta ses baguettes dans le riz et mit l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie sur le compte d'un simple courant d'air. Et il n'y pensa plus. »

 **...**

« Je sors. »

La voix de Sasuke stoppa Itachi et Naruto en pleine partie de _Call Of Duty._ Itachi mit le jeu sur pause et se tourna vers son cadet. Sasuke avait déjà son manteau sur les épaules et une écharpe grise autour du cou. L'automne était enfin là et les températures avaient déjà fortement chuté le soir.

« Hors de question. Je sais où tu comptes te rendre et je te l'interdis. » fit Itachi.

« M'interdire ? Toi, tu comptes m'interdire quelque chose maintenant ? C'est nouveau, ça. T'oublies un truc, c'est que j'ai dix-huit ans. Et je fais ce que je veux. » répondit Sasuke en croisant ses bras sur son torse, les yeux brillant d'une lueur de défi.

« Sauf que tu es sous ma responsabilité, Sasuke. J'ai dit à pap-... »

« Arrête de rabâcher les mêmes choses, Itachi ! Ils ne sont pas là de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à foutre à Washington que je sorte ou pas ?! »

« Je m'en fiche. Tu restes à la maison. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Itachi se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers son frère. Il lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il avait déjà largement passé la porte.

« Lâche-moi. » menaça le plus jeune en lançant un regard mauvais.

« Non. »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, prêts à en découdre s'il le fallait.

Naruto, sentant que la situation s'envenimait, se leva à son tour et sépara les deux frères en leur jetant de brefs coups d'oeil.

« C'est bon, calmez-vous les gars... » tenta maladroitement Naruto. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas où se mettre.

« Okay. Si tu n'es pas de retour avant minuit, je préviens les parents. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te chercher au commissariat. » lâcha finalement Itachi.

Il se détacha de la prise du blond et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier pour quitter l'appartement, ayant néanmoins enregistré les paroles de son aîné.

Naruto rejoignit Itachi. Son visage était contracté par une colère sourde qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

« Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut de toute façon. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'on en arrive aux mains. »

« C'est bon, il a compris le message pour ce soir je pense... Il faut bien qu'il apprenne à s'assumer en plus de ça, non ? »

« Il a dix-huit ans et il agit comme un môme. Je dois être rassuré, franchement ? »

« T'inquiète, allez... On la reprend, cette partie ? »

Itachi le regarda un instant avant de capituler. De toute manière, Sasuke n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Il n'avait aucune emprise sur lui, si ce n'est en le menaçant constamment de mettre au courant leurs parents. Il espérait que, cette fois, Sasuke suivrait ses instructions...

 **...**

Sasuke marchait vite dans les rues. Il était au bord de l'implosion. Pour qui il se prenait, Itachi, pour lui donner des ordres ? Boire. Il avait envie de se saouler jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Mais il avait quand même les avertissements de son frère en tête. Minuit. Il scruta l'heure sur son téléphone portable. 22h. La fête allait être de courte durée.

Il retrouva dans son bar habituel Juugo, Kiba et Suigetsu. Kiba avait déjà l'air chaud comme de la braise, Suigetsu n'en menait pas large non plus. Juugo était le seul qui ne rigolait pas bêtement. Il sirotait tranquillement sa bière, le nez sur son cellulaire.

« Vous avez déjà de l'avance. » lança Sasuke aux deux hommes les plus mal en points.

Il serra la main de Juugo et observa, consterné, les deux autres pliés de rire pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il haussa les épaules et se commanda une vodka orange. Aussitôt servi, il avala quasiment tout le contenu du verre.

« Besoin de boire ? » lança Juugo alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux sur son portable.

« Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai vraiment une famille de merde... » souffla Sasuke.

Juugo ne répondit pas. Sasuke le percevait ainsi. La présence quotidienne d'Itachi commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Il prenait le rôle de père, de mère et de frère alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. N'est-il pas assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul ? Bon, il devait certes avouer que ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien quand Itachi venait le chercher au poste de police, mais lui montrer une once de gratitude était bien au-dessus de ses forces. C'était ainsi depuis maintenant bien longtemps.

Kiba s'affala sur lui après avoir enfin remarqué sa présence.

« Yo Sas'ke, ça s'passe ? On s'disait, avec Sui'... On pourra aller en boîte non ? J'ai bien envie de chopper une petite chaudasse pour la nuit, tu m'suis ? Z'en dites quoi ? »

Le regard presque clos de Kiba, sa façon de se tenir et le flot de paroles à peine compréhensibles firent rire Sasuke. Le tatoué ne tenait presque plus sur ses deux jambes.

« Si tu veux. » répondit-il finalement.

Ils payèrent leurs consommations avant de quitter le bar. La boîte de nuit la plus proche n'était qu'à dix minutes à pied. Et elles parurent durer une éternité. Suigetsu et Kiba se supportaient l'un l'autre pour marcher, riant de leur état. Kiba sifflait de temps à autre les demoiselles qui passaient à côté d'eux, faisant rire à gorge déployée le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Sasuke et Juugo entrèrent les premiers dans l'établissement. Il faisait lourd et la musique électronique battait furieusement. Il y avait déjà du monde malgré qu'elle venait seulement d'ouvrir ses portes.

Ils s'attablèrent dans un petit coin de libre. Kiba hurla pour se faire entendre qu'il désirait un cocktail alcoolisé avant de se mêler dans la foule pour se mettre en chasse. Et il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver : il enveloppait déjà avec ses mains les fesses d'une jeune fille blonde, collant son corps à elle en cherchant la bouche maquillée.

Suigetsu, lui, préféra se diriger vers les platines en sautant pour se frayer un chemin. Juugo ne resta pas longtemps avec Sasuke. Il lui souffla qu'il avait un coup de fil urgent à passer avant de s'éclipser vers la sortie.

Sasuke dégusta la boisson fruitée au goût de rhum. Un voile commençait déjà à se former devant ses yeux. La vodka orange du bar, qu'il avait bue quasiment d'une traite, y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Son regard fut alors attiré par les danseuses qui bougeait sensuellement leurs corps sur la petite scène. Il était juste à côté, alors, il pouvait profiter du spectacle.

Juugo ne revenait pas. Sans doute avait-il décidé de ne pas poursuivre la soirée. Sasuke savait qu'il trempait dans quelque chose de louche... De la drogue, pensait-il. Alors il enchaîna les verres en solitaire. Il avait vu Kiba emmener la blonde vers les toilettes. « Pas pour faire une partie d'échecs. » s'était-il dit. Et Suigetsu sautait toujours comme un taré dans l'espace noir de monde.

Son regard dévia une nouvelle fois vers la scène. Deux corps dansaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke remarqua qu'il s'agissait cette fois de deux hommes. Une vague de chaleur lui traversa le corps. « Arrête de boire... » se disait-il en détournant le regard. Mais il ne put se retenir bien longtemps. Les deux hommes se mouvaient presque sexuellement, frottant généreusement leurs sexes cachés l'un contre l'autre, montrant à tous les spectateurs leurs langues qui se cherchaient, le long filet de salive qui s'étirait, les mains qui se baladaient sans aucune honte. Sasuke fut complètement hypnotisé par le collé-serré qui se jouait devant lui. Il laissa son regard voguer sur les deux corps en mouvement. Et il en eut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur.

Á la fin de la représentation, les deux hommes se séparèrent, l'un se glissa dans les coulisses tandis que l'autre s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers Sasuke.

« Salut, beau gosse. » lança le nouvel arrivant.

Étonnamment, il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds. Mais différents de ceux de Naruto. Là, il aurait largement pu le prendre pour une fille s'il n'avait pas eu son torse à l'air, affichant deux tétons percés. Il était dans son accoutrement de scène d'un bleu pétant, les mains posées sur les hanches, son regard insondable sur lui.

Sasuke lui lança un coup d'oeil vitreux avant de se renfrogner.

« Hn... »

L'inconnu, pas découragé pour deux sous, s'installa près de lui. Il subtilisa le verre que Sasuke tenait dans une main et le porta à sa bouche en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« Je t'ai vu pendant mon show. Tu ne me lâchais pas des yeux, beau gosse. Moi c'est Deidara, et toi ? »

« Je ne te regardais pas, c'est faux... » répondit mollement Sasuke.

L'homme avait un regard perçant. Sasuke le sentait sur sa joue alors qu'il tentait de l'ignorer. Finalement, une main baladeuse glissa sur sa cuisse, et la caressa de haut en bas. Le regard lubrique du blond décontenança Sasuke. La forte dose d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré lui jouait des tours. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Et la température monta d'un cran quand le blond approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Là, il put détailler encore plus ses yeux bleus. Et il confirma qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur que ceux de Naruto. _« Pourquoi je pense à ce crétin fini... »_ pensa-t-il. Il sentait l'haleine mentholée de Deidara devenir de plus en plus proche. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses yeux se fermèrent quand les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes.

Sasuke sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il ne se semblait plus être maître de lui-même. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir convenablement sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Si c'était bien ou mal. Il sentait juste des lèvres se mouvoir contre les siennes. Elles étaient aussi douce que celles d'une fille. La main quitta soudainement sa cuisse. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le blond se positionna au-dessus de lui, sur ses genoux. Il avait toujours ce même sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres. Même quand celles-ci retournèrent au contact des siennes. Les mains de Deidara se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt pour aller jouer avec les tétons dressés. Sasuke, sous l'effet dévastateur de l'alcool, répondit avec fureur au baiser. Il empoigna les longs cheveux blonds de l'homme et ouvrit la bouche quand la langue le titilla pour avoir accès. Sasuke gémissait sans trop le vouloir. En fait, il ne savait même plus où il était, son cerveau était embrumé par les quantités astronomiques d'alcool qu'il devait avoir dans le sang. Il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il roulait une galoche monumentale à ce Deidara devant des centaines de personnes.

Une main aventureuse défit sa ceinture, Sasuke entendait le cliquetis de la boucle. Et la main s'enfonça à l'intérieur du pantalon et du caleçon afin d'empoigner son sexe érigé. Il bandait pour un mec mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Un grognement franchit ses lèvres toujours collées à celles du jeune blond entreprenant. Celui-ci branlait sans gêne aucune le brun alors qu'il y avait foule. Cependant, l'obscurité de la pièce les cachait un peu des regards et les gens étaient bien trop occupés à danser plutôt que s'intéresser à leurs affaires. Les lèvres de Deidara quittèrent les siennes pour se poser dans son cou. Il suçota la peau blanche, se délectant des cris rauques du brun, dissimulés par la forte musique. Finalement, les longs aller-retour eurent raison de lui, il éjacula dans la main de Deidara. Sasuke haletait fortement alors qu'il se remettait doucement de ses émotions.

Deidara se redressa pour capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres roses mais Sasuke, pris d'un sursaut de lucidité, repoussa avec violence le blondinet qui s'échoua sur la banquette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, connard ?! » hurla Sasuke en se relevant d'un bond.

« T'as été rapide, dis donc... » lui répondit Deidara dans un grand sourire. Il léchait avidement sa main couverte d'un liquide blanchâtre. « C'est pas grave, tu en mourrais d'envie de toute façon... »

Sasuke lui jeta une oeillade mauvaise en constatant les dégâts. Son pantalon était défait, sa braguette ouverte, sa ceinture pendait des deux côtés alors que son caleçon dévoilait encore son gland à moitié à l'air.

Il se rhabilla en deux temps trois mouvements, n'omettant pas de lancer des regards meurtriers au blond qui se moquait visiblement de lui. Il attrapa ses affaires et détalla de la boîte de nuit comme un lapin pourchassé.

« À plus, beau gosse ! » lui lança Deidara, mais Sasuke ne se retourna pas, se contentant de lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

Il courait dans les rues, ne s'excusant même pas quand il bousculait des passants. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible.

Honte. Il avait horriblement honte de s'être livré à ce genre d'expérience. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait éprouvé du plaisir. Il avait aimé se faire toucher par un mec ! Il avait aimé quand il lui avait fait ces... choses. Et il avait joui alors que personne, à part lui-même lorsqu'il se masturbait, n'y était parvenu !

Oui, il fallait qu'il aille prendre une douche pour se décrasser. Parce qu'il se sentait sale.

Il n'attendit même pas l'ascenseur de l'immeuble et préféra monter quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers jusque chez lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et la claqua furieusement, faisant sursauter Itachi et Naruto.

« Sasuke ? T'es déjà là ? » demanda Itachi.

« Ta gueule ! » hurla Sasuke dans le couloir.

Il surgit du hall et monta rapidement à l'étage avant de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre, sans même avoir salué son frère et son meilleur ami.

Itachi et Naruto se regardèrent, surpris. Il était à peine 23h30.

« Mes prières ont été entendues. » plaisanta Itachi.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux alors que Sasuke, en larmes, se laissa glisser contre sa porte.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Jā ne !

TLIOM


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Boomerang : Je peux en dire autant, tu as dévoré les deux chapitres ! J'espère aussi pour la panne qu'elle ne viendra pas me hanter ! En tout cas, ce chapitre était déjà écrit avant que je poste le 2ème. Je suis survoltée en ce moment, je passe mon temps libre à écrire, à supprimer des bouts de texte, à réécrire, à re-supprimer.. ah la la. Voilà, j'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !

Tch0upi : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Certes, il n'a pas dit oui mais il n'a pas dit non non plus ! Voilà le troisième... Bonne lecture Tch0upi. A bientôt !

Tirose : J'adore ton analyse ! Tu perçois vraiment bien les choses... Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Writing's On The Wall

« Ils rigolèrent tous les deux alors que Sasuke, en larmes, se laissa glisser contre sa porte. »

 **...**

Au petit matin, Itachi s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine. C'était Dimanche, il était un peu plus de 8h et le soleil perçait déjà à travers les vitres du salon. Il avait mis la radio tandis qu'il se faisait couler un café. Naruto était rentré chez lui peu de temps après le retour de Sasuke. Mais ils s'étaient promis de se revoir aujourd'hui afin de finaliser le planning des jeunes dont ils devaient s'occuper dès le lendemain. Par chance, ils avaient pu dégoter un boulot dans la même structure, renforçant un peu plus encore leurs liens. Naruto était un peu comme un autre petit frère, même si quelques mois les séparaient en terme d'âge. Ils s'appréciaient énormément au grand damne de Sasuke.

D'ailleurs, sa marmotte de petit frère devait sans doute encore être dans les bras de Morphée. Sa soudaine apparition bien avant l'heure fixée hier soir l'avait quand même titillé. Sasuke ne rentrait jamais en avance et, quand il daignait rentrer, il était toujours saoul et Itachi devait souvent l'aider à monter les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se dit alors qu'il en parlerait au principal concerné.

Il se leva à 10h, les yeux cernés et une mine déconfite imprimée sur son visage. Il avait passé une nuit, et c'était peu dire, de merde. Il avait pleuré longtemps, les gouttes d'eau de la douche se mélangeant à ses larmes.

Itachi lorgna sur lui alors qu'il versait le liquide noir dans une tasse avant de la lui tendre.

« Tiens. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. » fit-il.

Il n'eut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse. Sasuke la lui arracha presque des mains sans même le remercier. Itachi l'observa en silence alors qu'il se servait une nouvelle fois la boisson chaude. Son regard s'arrêta sur des traces rougeâtres dans son cou. Un fin sourire déforma les lèvres d'Itachi.

« T'as passé une bonne soirée ? » questionna Itachi en avalant une gorgée de café.

« Horrible, si tu veux tout savoir. » répondit Sasuke au tac au tac.

« Ah bon. Pourtant, on ne dirait pas. »

Agacé par les questions de son frère, Sasuke fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en relevant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a hein ?! » dit-il dans un beuglement tonitruant.

« Tes suçons dans le cou. Tu as dû tomber sur une sacrée coquine, là. » plaisanta Itachi.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en plaquant instantanément une main dans son cou. Il se releva, manquant de renverser la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et se précipita dans la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de son frère.

Un « putain de merde » très poétique arriva jusqu'aux oreilles d'Itachi.

Sasuke revint s'asseoir en pestant contre le reste du monde. Deidara ne l'avait pas loupé. Il se jura de le lui faire regretter s'ils étaient amenés à se revoir un jour pour une raison x ou y.

« C'est pas si grave, petit frère, en une semaine, elles auront disparues. »

« Ta gueule Itachi, franchement, ta gueule. »

Sasuke plaqua ses mains sur son visage alors que des bribes d'images lui revenaient. Il se souvenait de ce blond dévergondé dans son boxer bleu brillant et de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Sasuke serra les jambes en grimaçant. Il frappa de son poing la table en verre en murmurant une nouvelle injure.

Itachi, moins amusé par la situation, sembla plutôt inquiet.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Franchement Itachi, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

La sonnette les interrompit. Sasuke continua de se morfondre tandis qu'Itachi se leva pour ouvrir.

Derrière la porte, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges cachait l'identité de la personne. Les fleurs dévoilèrent finalement un rouquin, percé un peu partout.

« Yahiko ? » fit Itachi, surpris. « Tu es rentré de formation ? »

« Tout juste, mon cher et tendre... J'ai juste eu le temps de passer chez le fleuriste. »

En effet, Yahiko souhait devenir perceur. Les nombreux pierçings sur tout son corps témoignaient de cette furieuse passion. Et une boîte dans une ville voisine avait accepté de le former. Les bras musclés de Yahiko s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Itachi, et il quémanda un baiser. Il le poussa dans l'appartement en approfondissant l'échange.

« Yahiko.. A-.. Arrête. » réussit à dire Itachi entre deux baisers.

Le rouquin se sépara à regret d'Itachi mais le garda néanmoins près de lui, dans ses bras. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua la présence du petit frère de son amant, les yeux noirs le fixant d'un air mauvais.

« Ah. Salut Sasuke. Je ne t'avais pas vu. » lança Yahiko.

« Bah ouais, pour ta gouverne, j'habite toujours ici, vous auriez pu au moins attendre d'être tous seuls avant de vous jeter dessus comme des affamés. Vous me dégoûtez. »

Sasuke se leva précipitamment et partit comme un voleur, trouver refuge dans sa chambre. Yahiko et Itachi soupirèrent en concert.

« Toujours aussi aimable, ton petit frère. »

« On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. »

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème ? »

« Sans doute _ça_. »

Itachi lui montra leurs deux mains enlacées.

« Qu'on soit ensemble ? Mais je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, à ton frère, moi. » grommela Yahiko.

Itachi secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, je pense que ça ne vient pas uniquement de toi et de moi. Sasuke a l'air de détester les gens comme... toi et moi. » lâcha finalement Itachi, et sa réponse eut l'effet d'une bombe sur les épaules de Yahiko.

« Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il est... homophobe, c'est bien ça ? »

« Je le pense, oui. Même avec Naruto, c'est pareil. » fit tristement Itachi.

« Ils ne se sont jamais entendus, et je doute que la raison première soit simplement l'orientation sexuelle de Naruto. » élucida le rouquin.

Yahiko lâcha Itachi et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Ça en fait partie, mais effectivement, le courant ne passe en pas en ces deux-là. J'ignore pourquoi. »

« Hm. Eh bien, c'est pas grave, on s'en fout. Ce n'est quand même pas ton frère qui nous empêchera d'être heureux, non ? »

Yahiko posa le bouquet sur la table et retourna à l'assaut des lèvres de son amant. Mais Itachi le repoussa doucement dans un rire.

« Arrête... Il pourra quand même nous entendre. Écoute, je te propose de passer chez toi, ce soir. On sera plus tranquille... En plus, Naruto ne devrait pas tarder. On doit finir un truc pour le boulot. »

« J'ai déjà hâte d'y être. » susurra Yahiko contre l'oreille d'Itachi, qu'il prit entre ses dents en mordillant gentiment le lobe.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Itachi avant de quitter l'appartement dans un sourire plein de promesses. Itachi souriait derrière la porte puis il se souvint de la présence du bouquet offert et se décida à couper les tiges avant de les mettre dans un vase. Même après cinq ans d'amour, Yahiko parvenait toujours à le surprendre.

 **...**

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke faisait les cent pas. Il frottait son cou dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les marques violacées. Mais rien n'y faisait, elles demeuraient là, tachant sa peau blanche.

Il s'installa sur son lit en soupirant furieusement. Il mit cet écart de conduite sur le compte de l'alcool, se promettant qu'il lèverait le pied la prochaine fois. C'était une erreur qu'il ne commettrait plus. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être comme son frère ? Sa fierté le poussa à s'en assurer.

Il attrapa son téléphone et chercha un numéro dans ses contacts. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il porta son cellulaire à son oreille.

« Sakura ? Salut, c'est Sasuke. Dis, t'es chez toi là ? On peut se voir ? »

La réponse fut positive. Il raccrocha alors et attrapa un pull avant de descendre.

« Je vais chez Sakura. » dit-il à l'adresse de son frère qui s'occupait toujours du cadeau de Yahiko.

« Sakura ? La fille avec qui tu es resté à peine deux jours. »

« Oui, celle-là même. Ne m'attends pas pour manger. »

Puis il s'éclipsa en choppant son manteau au passage. Itachi soupira. Sasuke, contrairement à lui, collectionnait les conquêtes. Elles ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, sauf avec Karin. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était une cousine de Naruto, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi leur relation se termina brutalement. En tout cas, la jeune fille avait été fortement affectée et Sasuke, indifférent à sa douleur. Il ne comprit alors pas non plus pourquoi Sasuke avait décidé de retourner voir cette Sakura. Il l'avait vu une fois chez eux et elle lui avait fait plutôt mauvaise impression. Sa jupe bien trop courte, ses cheveux d'un rose excentrique et son attitude prétentieuse n'avaient pas convaincu Itachi sur la véracité de leur relation. Il fut plus que soulagé d'apprendre deux jours plus tard que Sasuke avait finalement rompu. Même si son petit frère pouvait être un parfait imbécile, il méritait tout de même mieux que ça. Alors, là, il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas remettre le couvert avec cette potiche de Sakura. Il aurait largement préféré le revoir au bras de Karin. Elle, au moins, malgré la couleur étrangement rouge de ses cheveux, avait la tête sur les épaules.

Sasuke retrouva Sakura, chez elle comme convenu.

« T'es toute seule ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte, un sourire vicieux collé sur ses lèvres maquillées d'un rouge vif.

« Ouais. Mes parents ne sont pas là. Repas de famille. J'y ai échappé. » déclara-t-elle en le laissant entrer. « Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, préférant coller rageusement sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme. Loin de refuser le baiser, la demoiselle préféra l'approfondir. Sa langue rencontra celle de Sasuke, occuper à palper la maigre poitrine de Sakura. Elle lâcha un soupir. Ses mains se mêlèrent à la chevelure brune de Sasuke.

« Attends. On monte dans ma chambre. » dit-elle en le repoussant.

Ils gravirent les escaliers. Sakura poussa Sasuke sur son lit. Elle ferma la porte dans un coup de pied puis grimpa sur le brun allongé.

« T'as envie de remettre ça ? » fit-elle en souriant.

« Pas vraiment. Juste comme ça. »

« Ça me va aussi. »

Elle l'embrassa passionnément tandis que Sasuke, tremblotant, tentait d'enlever les boutons du chemisier. Précipitamment, voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas, il arracha le vêtement avant de le balancer par terre, s'occupant maintenant du soutien-gorge. Mais là non plus, rien n'y faisait. Alors Sakura s'en chargea elle-même, dévoilant la poitrine en forme de poire. Elle enleva ensuite la jupe et le string aussi rose que ses cheveux. Sasuke déglutit en la voyant totalement nue. Elle était loin d'être moche, Sakura, c'était un fait. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sasuke retira son tee-shirt, puis son jean. Sakura passa ses mains sur le torse imberbe du brun, avide d'en avoir beaucoup plus.

« J'ai envie de toi. » lui souffla-t-elle en repartant à la quête de ses lèvres.

Il laissa aller ses mains sur le dos de la jeune femme, sur ses fesses mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus pour autant. Elle se releva pour saisir un préservatif dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet avant de le lui tendre.

« Tu.. tu veux pas fermer tes volets...? » commença Sasuke, mal à l'aise.

Elle obtempéra dans un sourire.

« Comme tu veux, beau brun ! »

Ils furent alors dans un noir quasi complet. La respiration de Sakura était hachurée, son excitation était palpable. Sasuke retira son dernier vêtement et enfila le préservatif. Il regarda un instant le corps étendu de sa partenaire. Il se glissa entre ses jambes écartées et essaya de s'immiscer dans l'intimité de la demoiselle.

« Euh.. » fit-il très intelligemment. « Tu veux pas... »

« J'ai compris. »

Il s'allongea alors qu'elle se positionnait au-dessus de son sexe complètement mou.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire réagir la virilité qu'elle convoitait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le sexe restait désespérément flasque.

« Ça marche pas. » déclara-t-elle, frustrée.

« Applique-toi aussi, putain ! » répondit-il en lui hurlant presque dessus.

« Bordel, Sasuke, ça marche pas, je te dis ! Tu bandes pas ! J'y peux rien moi si t'as un problème avec ton machin ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup. T'es franchement nul, Sasuke. »

Furieuse, elle se releva et attrapa ses vêtements au passage avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sasuke fit de même, se mit debout en vitesse et s'enfuit de la maison.

Il avait envie de hurler. C'était tout simplement impossible. Cette chaudasse de Sakura ne parvenait même pas à lui faire avoir une érection. C'était plutôt elle le problème oui ! C'était elle, la bonne à rien. C'est ce qu'il préféra se dire plutôt que de chercher une autre raison à son manque de réaction physique.

Finalement, il rentrerait pour midi.

* * *

Ça vous plaît toujours autant ?

Jā ne !

TLIOM


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

AngelBk : Oui, Sasuke est borné de toute façon. A bientôt !

Tch0upi : Ça va venir, t'inquiète. (l'évolution bien entendu.) L'inspiration est avec moi pour le moment, elle ne me lâche pas. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bonne lecture !

Boomerang : Belle analyse de la situation. Mais les choses vont s'éclaircir petit à petit... Merci de la review ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Writing's On The Wall.

« Finalement, il rentrerait pour midi. »

 **...**

Il marchait en pensant à Sakura. Quelle idée d'avoir voulu tester une nouvelle fois ses compétences sexuelles avec elle. La première fois, comme elle l'avait si bien souligné, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle n'en pouvait être que la cause. Malgré qu'elle était plutôt bien foutue, elle ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre. Et il pensa la même chose pour toutes ses ex-petites amies. Elles n'avaient pas été capables de l'exciter au point d'avoir une quelconque réaction, aussi petite soit-elle. Fierté oblige, il déchargeait le poids de tous ces échecs sur le dos des filles qu'il avait fréquentées.

Un klaxon retentissant l'obligea à se retourner. S'approchant de lui, la voiture de Naruto s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Salut, Sasuke, je te dépose quelque part ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai envie de monter dans ta voiture ? »

« Allez, fais pas ta tête de mule... Grimpe. »

Dans un soupir, Sasuke contourna la voiture du blond et s'installa à côté de lui. Il n'aurait au moins pas à marcher.

« J'allais chez toi, tu t'y rendais aussi ? »

Un grognement digne de Sasuke lui répondit. A force de l'entendre, il en avait pris l'habitude.

Le court trajet se passa dans un silence de mort. Du moins, Naruto essayait de faire la conversation mais Sasuke, encore bien trop agacé par Sakura et les accusations qu'elle insinuait sans l'ombre d'une preuve, lâchait de profondes plaintes.

« Wouah, jolis suçons ! » s'exclama Naruto en observant les traces dans le cou découvert de Sasuke.

« Ferme-la et contentes-toi de conduire. » râla Sasuke en cachant comme il le pouvait les marques violettes. Ce Deidara, il lui ferait la peau.

Le rire de Naruto enveloppa l'habitacle de la voiture.

En arrivant, Sasuke se dépêcha de sortir de l'automobile. La présence du blond et ses questions idiotes l'agaçaient davantage. Il appuya sur le bouton pour faire descendre l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée, Naruto à sa suite.

« Ta petite amie ? » interrogea Naruto.

« Putain mais tu peux pas arrêter avec tes questions ? Est-ce que je t'en pose, moi ? » ragea Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est bon, calmes-toi, j'essaye juste d'être aimable...! » se défendit le blond.

« Rien à foutre de ton amabilité. J'en ai pas besoin. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais à la fin pour que tu me détestes à ce point ? »

Sasuke se tourna brusquement vers Naruto. Ses yeux tellement noirs auraient pu tuer.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je déteste tout chez toi. Tout. Tu me sors par les yeux, tu piges ? Ton comportement, le son de ta voix, tout m'insupporte chez toi, ça peut pas être plus clair là ! »

Naruto, décontenancé, ne sut que dire. Et franchement, son ego en prit un coup. La méchanceté de Sasuke ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il fut même blessé d'être haï à ce point. Lui qui était tellement social d'ordinaire se faisait rejeter par le petit frère de son meilleur ami. Ces deux-là n'étaient clairement pas les mêmes. Itachi était la douceur incarnée et son frère... Il ne trouva même pas d'adjectifs pour qualifier Sasuke.

Enfin, l'ascenseur arriva et Sasuke grimpa à l'intérieur, suivi par Naruto, silencieux.

Sasuke tiqua plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin, là, non ? Il coula un regard en coin vers Naruto. Il avait l'air triste. Et sa tristesse l'atteignit malgré lui. Il se serait presque excusé si son orgueil n'était pas aussi démesuré. Finalement, il enfonça un peu plus les mains dans les poches de son manteau et regarda ses pieds.

Itachi avait le nez dans divers papiers. Il releva la tête en voyant Sasuke et Naruto à l'entrée du salon. Les yeux fuyants de Naruto et son sourire introuvable firent froncer les sourcils d'Itachi.

« Bonjour, Naruto. Sasuke, tu es là finalement ? »

« On dirait. » dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Naruto alla serrer la main d'Itachi en regardant les documents posés sur la table au-dessus de son épaule.

« Je monte dans ma chambre. Tu m'appelles pour le repas ? » lança-t-il à son grand frère.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, tandis que Naruto s'installa sur une chaise à sa gauche. Itachi attendit que son frère ne soit plus dans les parages pour interroger Naruto.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

La douce voix d'Itachi enveloppa Naruto dans un cocon. Il était tellement gentil, à la différence de Sasuke. Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« J'y arriverai jamais. »

Itachi leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Avec Sasuke. J'ai beau être gentil avec lui, rien n'y fait. Il me déteste. »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

Naruto leva les yeux vers Itachi. C'était vrai, ça, qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait, lui, au fond ? Bien sûr, Sasuke et ses petites manies princières l'énervaient. Mais à côté de ça, il voulait que Sasuke et lui puissent s'entendre. Il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas un mauvais gars, qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette carapace de gros dur qui s'était forgé et cette haine qu'il lui vouait correspondait forcément à autre chose que ce qu'il lui avait dit dans l'ascenseur. Bien évidemment, il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils soient les meilleurs amis du monde et s'il avait laissé couler quand Sasuke n'était encore qu'un adolescent en rébellion contre le reste du monde, ils étaient maintenant adultes et il pensait que Sasuke était capable d'agir comme tel. Il voulait tout bonnement s'entendre avec lui.

Et contre Itachi et Yahiko ? S'il se souvenait bien, Yahiko et Sasuke ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressée la parole, même s'il était le petit ami d'Itachi depuis cinq ans. Alors pourquoi le détestait-il, lui aussi ?

« Sasuke est au courant de nos... préférences ? » questionna Naruto.

« Oui, il le sait. »

« Et comment il a réagi ? »

Itachi marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre. Quand il lui avait présenté Yahiko, il se souvint de la réaction disproportionnée de Sasuke. Il les avait presque traités de monstres, de déchets, d'erreurs de la nature. Et il était parti, comme à son habitude, se réfugier dans sa chambre. Á ce souvenir, le coeur d'Itachi se serra dans sa poitrine. Il expulsa fortement l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

« Sincèrement, Naruto, je pense que tout ça à un lien avec l'attitude de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ça lui fait peur ? En tout cas, je ne peux pas nier que le fait que je sorte avec un homme l'a particulièrement ébranlé. »

Naruto resta silencieux. Alors, c'était ça ? Sasuke les détestait parce qu'ils aimaient les hommes ? En plus du reste, évidemment. Qu'Itachi prenne le rôle de parents à la place de Fugaku et Mikoto, qu'il soit souvent sur son dos devait avoir certainement un impact sur ses agissements. Mais lui ? Il ne cherchait aucunement à prendre une telle place dans la vie du brun. Juste une entente cordiale, un respect. Mais cela semblait peine perdue.

Après avoir posé un dernier regard insondable sur le blond, Itachi décréta qu'il allait préparer le repas. Et il laissa les notes à la disposition de Naruto.

 **...**

« Sasuke ! C'est prêt, tu peux descendre ! »

La voix d'Itachi résonna dans toute la maison, et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour voir arriver Sasuke dans la cuisine.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table.

Alors qu'Itachi et Naruto faisaient la conversation, Sasuke resta irrémédiablement muet. Puis, subitement, alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler des jeunes du foyer, Itachi changea de sujet.

« Oh, Naruto, je voulais te demander quelque chose. » se lança Itachi.

Le blond, curieux, releva la tête vers son meilleur ami.

« Penses-tu pouvoir rester garder Sasuke ce soir ? Je dois m'absenter. »

Tandis que Naruto lui répondit un « bien sûr » en souriant, sa réponse fut couverte par un « quoi » tonnant de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et frappa avec ses deux mains la table, qui branla sous la force de la frappe.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, Itachi ?! J'ai plus cinq ans ! J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ! »

« C'est ainsi, Sasuke. Par conséquent, interdit de sortir ce soir. »

Les abysses noirs de Sasuke s'assombrirent un peu plus.

« J'en ai ma claque que tu me dises toujours ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire ! Tu sais quoi, je vais me trouver un boulot et après ça, je fous le camp, je déménage ! »

« Sauf ton respect, Sasuke, tu sais à peine te faire cuire un oeuf. » répondit calmement Itachi tout en continuant de manger.

La langue de son cadet claqua, blessé d'être ainsi humilié par Itachi et devant Naruto en plus de ça. Le blond, d'ailleurs, se faisait minuscule. Il n'aimait pas être au milieu, quand les deux frères se disputaient. Il tenta néanmoins de jouer les médiateurs.

« Écoute Sasuke, toi et moi, on veut juste que ça se passe bien, non ? Je te promets de ne pas être dans tes pattes, ce soir. Et c'est pas si grave, si tu ne sors pas, si ? Y'en aura d'autres. Je crois que ton frère ne te demande pas grand-chose... Promis, je serai dans mon coin, je ne viendrai pas te saouler. » posa doucement Naruto.

Sasuke se calma instantanément. Et il se souvint de la façon dont il avait parlé au blond dans l'ascenseur. Il avait fait preuve d'une telle cruauté alors que là, il était si... gentil. Il reposa ses fesses sur la chaise dans un grognement.

« C'est bon... Mais me refais jamais ce coup-là Itachi. »

Itachi observa successivement son frère et Naruto. Il s'était passé quoi, à l'instant ? Sasuke abdiquait si facilement, presque sans broncher ? S'était-il finalement lié d'une quelconque amitié avec Naruto ? Le mot était bien trop grand, sans doute, mais il acceptait néanmoins la présence du blond ce soir. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, réjoui d'avoir pu convaincre son frère.

« Affaire réglée alors. »

Ils finirent de manger, même si Sasuke boudait toujours comme un enfant. Après s'être conduit avec tant de désinvolture avec Naruto, il lui devait au moins ça. Une façon de s'excuser pour son comportement déplorable. Lui qui ne se souciait jamais du bonheur des autres, là, il s'étonnait presque lui-même. Depuis quand avait-il des remords ? Il coula un regard vers le blond. Il avait promis de le laisser tranquille, rendant ainsi sa présence dans l'appartement un peu plus supportable.

 _« Ça devrait pas être pire... »_ pensa-t-il.

 **...**

Itachi quitta l'appartement vers 18h, sans omettre évidemment de donner quelques instructions à Naruto. « Tu peux te servir dans le frigo, s'il y a un problème appelle-moi... » Le genre de baratin qui exaspérait au plus haut point Sasuke.

« C'est bon Itachi, tu pars une nuit ! Arrête de me prendre pour un gosse, bordel ! »

Sasuke rageait sous le regard attendri de son aîné.

« C'est que, c'est la première fois depuis des lustres que je te laisse tout seul. Bon, avec Naruto, okay. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non de vous savoir tous les deux sous le même toit. Ne vous étripez pas, d'accord ? »

Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents en levant le pouce, signe qu'il allait gérer sans problème la situation. Sasuke monta dans sa chambre en bougonnant sans dire au revoir à son frère.

Ce dernier soupira doucement.

« T'en fait pas, Itachi. Je veille au grain. »

« Je verrai bien à mon retour si les murs sont tachés ou non de sang. » plaisanta-t-il, avant de rajouter. « Merci encore, Naruto. »

Itachi ferma la porte derrière lui après avoir fait un dernier signe de main au blond.

Naruto soupira à son tour. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'escalier qui allait vers la chambre de Sasuke, ainsi que celle d'amis, qu'Itachi lui avait préparé dans l'après-midi.

Il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Au pire des cas, ils ne se verraient que pour le dîner. Sasuke était capable de le supporter une heure de temps, tout de même ? Et s'il fallait qu'il reste silencieux durant le repas, il le ferait. Il était loin de vouloir s'attirer les foudres du caractériel Sasuke.

* * *

Peut-être un peu plus court que les autres, mais je l'arrête ici pour la bonne cause.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Jā ne !

TLIOM


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : Merci du fond du cœur pour tous vos commentaires... Bonne lecture.**

 **TLIOM**

* * *

Writing's On The Wall

« Il était loin de vouloir s'attirer les foudres du caractériel Sasuke. »

 **...**

Ils avaient dîné dans un froid polaire. Naruto, encore marqué par les mots de Sasuke, n'avait pipé mot. Et Sasuke n'avait pas non plus essayé d'aborder un quelconque sujet de conversation. Seule la télévision allumée et les voix des journalistes mettaient un peu d'ambiance dans ce silence pesant.

Sasuke aida à débarrasser la table et remonta illico dans sa chambre. Naruto lança le lave-vaisselle avant de s'affaler dans le canapé, un livre qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque entre les mains. Il écoutait à peine le présentateur annoncer la météo pour le lendemain, préférant se perdre dans sa lecture.

Il n'entendit même pas Sasuke redescendre, sûrement une bonne heure après le repas, alors qu'il lisait à voix haute.

« Je trône dans l'azur comme un sphinx incompris ; j'unis un cœur de neige à la blancheur des cygnes ; je hais le mouvement qui déplace les lignes, et jamais je ne pleure et jamais je ne ris. Les poètes, devant mes grandes attitudes, que j'ai l'air d'emprunter aux plus fiers monuments, consumeront leurs jours en d'austères études ; car j'ai, pour fasciner ces dociles amants, de purs miroirs qui font toutes choses plus belles... »

« Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles. »

Naruto sursauta puis releva la tête en direction du brun derrière lui.

« _La beauté. Les fleurs du mal_. Tu lis du Baudelaire, toi ? »

Naruto le regarda longuement avant de refermer le livre. Il ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Et toi ? Tu as l'air de bien connaître. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de se laisser tomber à côté du blond. Il regarda sans grand intérêt la publicité qui passait sur l'écran.

« Comme ça... »

En vérité, Sasuke adorait la poésie. C'était sans doute son unique passion, la seule chose qu'il adorait. Alors, bien sûr qu'il avait lu « _Les fleurs du mal_ », un recueil passionnant de poèmes divers et variés.

Naruto esquissa un sourire. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il entendait la voix calme et posée du brun. D'habitude, il y avait toujours au fond un sarcasme, une rancoeur. Alors, là, c'était plutôt agréable. Appréciable, même.

Même s'il était souvent plus que détestable, ce Sasuke là l'intriguait. Il aimait donc cette littérature. Naruto, alors plus motivé que jamais, entra dans cette faille qui semblait plaire au brun.

« Et... Y'en a-t-il un que tu préfères parmi les autres ? »

Sasuke sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis, sa voix grave s'éleva dans la pièce.

« On dirait ton regard d'une vapeur couvert ; ton œil mystérieux (est-il bleu, gris ou vert ?), alternativement tendre, rêveur, cruel, réfléchit l'indolence et la pâleur du ciel. Tu rappelles ces jours blancs, tièdes et voilés, qui font se fondre en pleurs les cœurs ensorcelés ? Quand, agités d'un mal inconnu qui les tord, les nerfs trop éveillés raillent l'esprit qui dort. Tu ressembles parfois à ces beaux horizons qu'allument les soleils des brumeuses saisons… comme tu resplendis, paysage mouillé qu'enflamment les rayons tombant d'un ciel brouillé... Ô femme dangereuse, ô séduisants climats... Adorerai-je aussi ta neige et vos frimas ? Et saurai-je tirer de l'implacable hiver, des plaisirs plus aigus que la glace et le fer ? » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant d'ajouter, « _Ciel brouillé_ , chapitre un. »

Naruto fut subjugué. Il trouva la page en question et la parcourut des yeux. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Tu le connais par coeur ? »

« Faut croire... » répondit mollement le brun en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, un coussin entre les bras.

Naruto sourit de nouveau. Ainsi, il y avait une certaine sensibilité derrière toute cette arrogance ? Cela le toucha profondément. Il en était sûr, Sasuke n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

Sasuke, quant à lui, était mal à l'aise. Quelque part, il avait livré au blond une partie de lui-même. Quelque chose qu'il affectionnait. Dans sa chambre, enfermé dans son monde dans lequel personne n'était admis, il se laissait aller à griffonner le papier, à le noircir d'un coup de crayon de quelques petits morceaux de textes. C'était son petit truc à lui, et même Itachi n'était pas au courant.

« Tu m'épates, Sasuke. Y'a-t-il autre chose que tu caches ? » demanda Naruto.

Sans le vouloir, la question désempara Sasuke. Le visage de Deidara, sa main dans son pantalon et les caresses qu'il avait exécuté sur son sexe lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Non. » trancha Sasuke. Puis, il changea de sujet, voulant éviter que Naruto approfondisse la question. « Tu as revu Karin ? »

« Euh... La semaine dernière. Pourquoi ? »

« Elle va bien ? »

« Je suppose, oui... Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu comptes te remettre avec elle ? »

« Non... Je l'ai assez fait souffrir. Je demandai ça comme ça. »

Naruto l'observa longtemps. C'était lui qui avait réconforté sa cousine après sa rupture avec le brun. Elle lui avait fait beaucoup de peine, d'ailleurs. Karin semblait être profondément amoureuse de Sasuke. Comme elle, comme Itachi, il ne comprit pas cette décision brutale prise par le brun, du jour au lendemain. La sentence était tombée comme une bombe. Alors qu'ils s'étaient encore aimés la veille, le lendemain, changement de décor, le brun l'avait quitté. Karin s'était confiée entre deux sanglots. Et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

 _« On a juste essayé de faire l'amour, mais ça n'a pas marché... Une panne, juste ça, ça arrive non ? Puis aujourd'hui, il m'annonce qu'il me quitte... Oh, Naruto, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui...? »_ Puis elle avait pleuré sur son épaule. Encore. Longtemps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as quitté ? »

Et Naruto regretta instantanément d'avoir posé la question. Mais contre toute attente, Sasuke lui répondit.

« Je ne l'aimais pas. »

La réponse laissa Naruto perplexe.

« Et tu ne t'en ai pas aperçu avant ? Vous êtes tout de même restés six mois ensemble. »

« J'en sais rien. C'est du passé tout ça. Elle m'en veut encore ? Eh bah, je m'excuserai encore... Je n'allais quand même pas lui faire croire que je partageais ses sentiments, si ? »

« Non mais... Peut-être que tu aurais dû persévérer ? Tu sais, c'est pas grave si ça n'a pas marché du premier coup. Le sexe, c'est une question d'expérience. Plus tu pratiques, plus tu- »

Naruto hoqueta avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase devant le regard meurtrier de Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est allée te raconter ?! » persiffla-t-il.

« B-.. Bah... » balbutia Naruto. « Que tu avais voulu coucher avec elle mais que... Tu.. Que rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. »

Sasuke se leva précipitamment et Naruto tendit une main pour le retenir.

« C'est pas grave, Sasuke ! Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir une panne ! » lança-t-il désespérément.

« Écoute-moi bien, Uzumaki, tu diras bien à ton idiote de cousine qu'elle cesse immédiatement de balancer des trucs comme ça à mon sujet ! J'ai pas de problème, c'est elle qui en a un ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi ! »

Il se défit de la prise de Naruto et remonta s'enfermer dans son antre.

Naruto soupira. Non, ce n'était pas Karin qui avait un problème et la fuite de Sasuke venait de le confirmer. Il fuyait la discussion à ce sujet, donc, il y avait bien quelque chose. Il se promit d'en discuter avec sa cousine. Après tout, elle était restée six mois avec lui, peut-être qu'il en saurait plus.

 **...**

Il ne revit pas Sasuke de la soirée. Vers 22h, il décida de monter se coucher. Sa chambre était pile en face de celle du brun, et il pouvait entendre la musique qui émanait de celle-ci, derrière la porte close. Il toqua contre elle, attendant que Sasuke veuille bien lui ouvrir. Mais il entendit juste sa voix lui répondre avec fureur.

« Barre-toi, j'ai rien à te dire ! »

« Sasuke, écoute-moi ! » supplia Naruto.

Mais la musique se fit plus forte, couvrant ses paroles. Il souffla fortement devant le manque de maturité de Sasuke. Celui qui avait été à ses côtés dans le canapé et qui lui avait lu un poème n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Lassé par tant d'enfantillage, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du brun. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, marchant rapidement jusqu'à lui.

« Eh ! Tu fous quoi là ?! Je t'interdis de venir foutre ton nez ici ! » déclara furieusement Sasuke.

« Tu m'obliges à employer les grands moyens, Sasuke... Je veux juste te parler. »

Sasuke tapa du pied sur le sol, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le regard mauvais.

« Dépêche et casse-toi. »

Naruto déglutit non sans mal. Son regard était si sombre... Il avait l'impression de voir un orage dans ses deux yeux. Plus rien à voir avec le Sasuke de tout à l'heure.

« Je... J'ai fait preuve de maladresse. Excuse-moi. »

« Hn. Rien de tout ça ne te regarde. Et ce qu'elle t'a raconté est faux. Totalement faux. »

Naruto se décida à ne pas approfondir le sujet. Lui, pensait tout le contraire de Sasuke. Mais il ne voulait pas rejeter un peu plus d'huile sur le feu. Sasuke était assez hors de lui comme ça.

« Oui... Alors... Tu me pardonnes ? Je t'avais juré de te laisser tranquille en plus, Sasuke, je suis vraiment navré. »

Le blond semblait sincère. Sasuke l'observa de haut en bas avant de détourner les yeux.

« C'est bon. »

Puis Sasuke referma la porte. Sa colère semblait apaisée mais Naruto s'en voulut encore d'avoir abordé un sujet sensible. Il entra dans la chambre d'amis, dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il était parvenu à avoir un semblant de discussion sans animosité avec le brun, et lui, comme l'imbécile qu'il était, avait tout fait voler en éclat. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, Sasuke et sa situation particulière l'intriguait inexorablement.

Il appela alors Karin. Au bout du fil, la voix ennuyée de sa cousine lui répondit.

« _Naruto ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il est déjà tard._ »

« Bonsoir à toi aussi. » fit-il ironiquement. « Karin, est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir demain vers... Disons vers 17h ? »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ » dit-elle, surprise.

« Rien, je... Je t'en parlerai demain... »

La voix de Naruto, d'ordinaire guillerette et soudainement si embarrassée, sembla inquiéter Karin.

 _« Très bien. Rien de grave, hein ? Tu me fais peur là Naruto. T'as une drôle de voix. »_

« C'est bon. Je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps. Je te rejoins chez toi ?

 _« J'y serai. Bonne nuit, Naruto. »_

« Ouais... Merci Karin. »

Il raccrocha. Il ne savait pas bien dans quoi il mettait les pieds mais il aurait sans doute des réponses à ses questions. C'était excitant mais il se sentit presque honteux de vouloir remuer un passé qui n'était pas le sien. De s'immiscer dans la vie de Sasuke, de comprendre ce qui clochait chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la tentation était trop grande. Il commençait à apprécier le petit frère d'Itachi. Surtout celui de tout à l'heure. Sa délicatesse, le son posé et mélodieux de son timbre quand il avait récité le poème. Il avait aimé entendre cette voix grave et douce à la fois, tremblotante mais affirmée. Il avait vu tellement d'émotions passer dans ses yeux noirs. Oui, ce Sasuke là lui plaisait énormément. Et il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant, puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas dans son genre d'abandonner.

La curiosité l'emporta sur tout le reste. Demain, il serait avec Karin.

* * *

 _Á suivre._

Jā ne !

TLIOM


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Boomerang : Salut ! La voilà ! Bonne lecture.

Tch0upi : Hey. :) Bah dit donc... Je sais plus quoi dire. Je te remercie déjà pour ce beau commentaire... mais honnêtement, je suis loin de ton niveau, peu importe ce que pensent les autres, tu es un auteur formidable. Pour Sasuke, il fallait que je trouve le moyen de le rendre plus doux. Et la poésie s'est imposée à moi. J'aime beaucoup également alors je m'en suis servie pour lui. Et je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ! Bonne lecture ! A bientôt.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Comme j'ai un peu d'avance sur l'écriture des chapitres, je poste celui-là assez rapidement... Merci de votre soutien.

 **TLIOM.**

* * *

Writing's On The Wall.

« La curiosité l'emporta sur tout le reste. Demain, il serait avec Karin. »

 **...**

Sasuke avait littéralement tourné en rond comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre, en se rongeant les ongles.

Karin avait vraiment mis au courant Naruto sur son manque d'activité sexuelle. Elle avait osé. Il l'insulta mentalement de tous les noms. Qu'est-ce que Naruto devait penser de lui maintenant ? Qu'il était impuissant, sans le moindre doute. Et il en fut plus qu'humilier. D'ordinaire, il s'en serait bien foutu de ce que devait penser le blond, mais là, ça touchait de très près sa propre intimité.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il tâtonna les draps à la recherche de son téléphone. Il avait un message. Kiba.

 **# Super plan cul la blonde de l'autre soir mon pote ! #**

Sasuke renifla avec dédain. Kiba était véritablement un obsédé, toujours en quête pour agrandir son tableau de chasse. Il ignora le message, préférant vérifier ses mails. Rien de nouveau.

Il chercha alors dans son navigateur les derniers films sortis, ce genre de choses pour passer le temps et surtout, penser à autre chose.

Il était maintenant 23h30 et il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Il regardait à présent sur son mobile les derniers best-sellers quand tout à coup, une publicité pornographique pour un site gay recouvra la page Internet qu'il était en train de consulter. La page clignotait et affichait un homme à moitié nu dans une plastique de rêve, le regard fiévreux, deux doigts dans la bouche et l'autre main Dieu seul savait où. Sasuke avala sa salive avec difficulté. Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il jeta brusquement le téléphone sur sa table de chevet et après quelques minutes d'inactivité, l'écran se mit en veille.

Sasuke se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Son corps et son cerveau lui balançaient des signes qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Il attrapa un magazine pornographique, planqué entre le sommier et le matelas, et parcourut des yeux les femmes nues dans des positions suggestives. Mais il ne ressentit pas la même réaction. Il le reposa dans un grincement de dents. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son corps réagissait de façon étrange. Les femmes sur le magazine étaient pourtant sulfureuses. Les seins ronds, la taille fine... Mais même ces images laissaient son sexe définitivement indifférent.

Il se releva et quitta sa chambre, fermant doucement la porte. Il se trouva devant celle où était Naruto. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il était là. Précautionneusement, il l'ouvrit en évitant au maximum de faire le moindre bruit. Il la poussa derrière lui sans la fermer complètement et s'approcha du lit où était étendu le blond, profondément endormi. De légers ronflements emplissaient la pièce sombre et Sasuke put contempler le visage de Naruto. Ses traits étaient détendus, la bouche entrouverte. La couette cachait seulement le bas de son corps. Il laissa glisser ses yeux sur le torse nu qui s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses épaules étaient carrées, ses abdominaux légèrement formés et ses biceps musclés montraient à quel point Naruto prenait soin de son corps. Il était vraiment bien bâti. Le souffle de Sasuke était tremblotant. La peau caramel brillait avec les lumières des lampadaires. Puis, soudainement, son membre le mit face à la réalité. Il avait une érection.

Il s'enfuit de la chambre, retrouvant la sienne. Il se faufila sous les couvertures, rouge de honte et tenta de calmer le rythme effréné des battements de son coeur.

Il tourna une heure, peut-être deux, dans son lit. Et finalement, honteusement, il se livra à la masturbation, désireux de soulager son sexe douloureux. Et ce ne fut ni Sakura et ses seins en poire, ni Karin et ses baisers mouillés qui trouvèrent le chemin derrière la barrière de ses yeux fermés, mais bien le corps désirable du blond dans la chambre à côté.

 **...**

Le lendemain, Naruto partit bien avant le réveil de Sasuke. Et quand celui-ci se leva, il trouva un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine, à côté de la machine à café prête à être mise en route.

 _« Encore désolé pour hier soir. J'ai vraiment été con de te dire tout ça... Sans rancune, j'espère...! Bonne journée Sasuke. »_

L'intention de Naruto réchauffa le coeur de Sasuke, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. Ses activités nocturnes lui brouillèrent l'esprit. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi il était allé dans la chambre du blond. Il en avait eu juste envie. Une envie incontrôlable, infreinable. Et il s'était caressé en pensant à lui.

Sasuke se sentait mal. Il se dégoûtait presque d'avoir ressenti le besoin de se soulager. Il devait admettre qu'il avait un problème. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la chose, c'était toujours le même constat : il avait eu envie de Naruto. Peut-être une fraction de seconde, mais l'idée d'être collé à son corps musclé lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être comme _ça_. Être comme _eux_. Il le refusait.

 **...**

Le soir, Naruto retrouva Karin, après sa longue journée de travail, dans l'appartement de celle-ci. Elle repoussa ses lunettes correctement sur l'arête de son nez avant de proposer une tasse de café à Naruto.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise, face à son cousin.

Naruto se gratta la tête. La gêne prenait soudainement beaucoup d'espace.

« Je... Je suis venu te parler de... de Sasuke. »

Il coula un regard vers elle, redoutant le pire. Mais finalement, il ne trouva d'un regard plus sombre que d'ordinaire sur le visage de Karin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Hésitant au premier abord, Naruto se lança finalement et il sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

« Comment ça s'est passé entre vous ? Au début, tout ça. »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« J'ai... J'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses... Tu vois, je pense que Sasuke n'est pas honnête envers lui-même... Qu'il cache quelque chose de plus... sombre... »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui, Naruto ? Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment apprécié à ce que je sache. »

Karin le regardait comme s'il venait de perdre la boule, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je... Il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas, parfois et là... J'ai passé un peu de temps avec lui et... Je sais qu'il n'est pas... mauvais. »

« Sasuke s'est toujours cru au-dessus des autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. » déclara froidement Karin. Sa langue claqua contre ses dents blanches. « Franchement, Naruto, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me reparles de lui ! »

« S'il te plaît... Pas longtemps. Mais je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous pour que ça dérape. »

Elle soupira longuement. Reparler de tout ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais puisque Naruto insistait..

« Très bien. Je t'écoute. »

« Est-ce que... tu penses que Sasuke t'a aimé pendant ces six mois ? »

« Réellement ? Avec le recul, je ne pense pas. Il semblait toujours ailleurs, perturbé... Comme s'il était forcé d'être avec moi. Ses baisers étaient furtifs, il n'allait jamais vers moi d'ailleurs. »

« Pendant six mois ? »

« Oui. Je ne dis pas qu'on n'a pas passé de bons moments, mais la plupart de mes souvenirs ne sont pas vraiment réjouissants... Tu sais, il ne m'a jamais dit « je t'aime », c'est pour te dire... »

Naruto la regarda avec intérêt. Puis, il poursuivit.

« Tu vas trouver ça un peu bizarre, peut-être même déplacé et tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre hein, mais... Vous... Je veux dire, au lit, ça se passait bien ? Hormis la fois où ça n'a pas fonctionné ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard grave.

« Naruto. C'était la seule et unique fois. »

Naruto blêmit. Sérieusement ? Pourtant, Karin était loin d'être moche, bien au contraire !

« En six mois, Sasuke n'a jamais daigné poser ses mains sur moi. Même quand on dormait ensemble, il était toujours couvert de la tête aux pieds et je devais lutter pour pouvoir venir dans ses bras. J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre mais trop amoureuse pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et la fois où on a voulu faire l'amour... Enfin, j'étais plutôt la seule à en avoir envie. Je sais pas, ça a bloqué, et pourtant, tu me connais Naruto, à ce niveau-là, je donne tout ce que j'ai. Mais ça n'a jamais voulu faire. Et tu connais la suite, le lendemain, il m'a quitté. »

« Mais... Jamais d'autres, tu es sûre ? En six mois, c'est un peu gros, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. J'ai sorti l'artillerie lourde pourtant. Nuisettes affriolantes, porte-jarretelles, la totale ! Il avait toujours un prétexte, ou « pas envie »... J'ai pensé qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre au début, mais je me suis vite aperçue que non. »

« Tu n'as jamais rien remarqué d'étrange ? »

« Chez Sasuke ? Mais c'est une énigme à lui tout seul, Naruto. » Elle soupira de lassitude. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être... peut-être une fois oui... Nous sommes passés dans le centre-ville et tu sais... Dans ce quartier riche en « vitrines... », tu vois ? »

Il examina les rougeurs sur les joues de sa cousine.

« Les vitrines... Comme les célèbres vitrines à Amsterdam ? »

« Oui, ce genre-là... Eh bien, il y avait des hommes dans ces fameuses vitrines, et là, je ne sais plus trop exactement, j'ai regardé, je me souviens et... Et Sasuke aussi et je sais pas, il était bizarre après ça. »

Ça ne semblait pas très clair mais Naruto commençaient à avoir des soupçons. Finalement, peut-être que l'arrogant Sasuke, qui hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que les gays le répugnaient, faisait partie de cette communauté ? Il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

« Merci Karin, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. »

« Ah bon... » grogna-t-elle. « T'avoir prouvé que Sasuke n'a rien dans le pantalon t'a aidé à percevoir quelque chose de bien chez lui ? »

Naruto tiqua.

« C'est pas ça... Et il n'a pas « rien dans le pantalon », comme tu dis... Il n'a pas les bons éléments, c'est tout. »

« Ah parce que toi, le gars qu'il déteste sûrement le plus au monde, et gay en plus de ça, va devenir son meilleur ami et son coach sexuel peut-être ? » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Sasuke est plutôt canon. » plaisanta-t-il.

« T'as aucune chance, Naruto, Sasuke est le plus hétéro de tous les hétéros que je connaisse. »

« On ne sait jamais. » répondit-il mystérieusement.

Mettre au courant Karin sur ses doutes n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire. Alors, il se leva et annonça à Karin son départ. Ils se saluèrent en se claquant une bise franche.

 **...**

Itachi était rentré, éreinté par sa journée de travail. Certains jeunes lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres, conquis par sa nuit passée auprès de Yahiko. Il retrouva son frère, allongé sur le canapé. Il avait l'air tracassé et Itachi, inquiet de voir cet air si sombre sur son visage, lui demanda :

« Tout va bien, petit frère ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, mais l'ignora finalement. Mais Itachi, bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau, insista.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Naruto ? »

Fatalement, les caresses qu'il s'était lui-même prodiguer pendant la nuit en pensant à lui refirent surface.

« Non. » déclara-t-il sans émettre plus de détail. Et Itachi sembla s'en contenter.

« Il revient manger ce soir. »

Mais là, Sasuke bondit du canapé en hurlant.

« Quoi ?! Itachi, il passe bien trop de temps à la maison, sérieux ! Il a pas de chez-lui ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'emportes ? Je croyais que tout s'était bien passé ? » répondit Itachi, surpris par cette véhémence soudaine.

Sasuke, pris au dépourvu, détourna le regard en serrant les poings. Pourquoi devait-il toujours venir...? Pour semer encore un peu plus le doute dans son esprit déjà bien malmené par toutes ces questions qu'il se posait ? Face à Itachi, il ne put que contenir ce flot d'interrogations qui le prenaient à-bras-le-corps.

 **...**

Naruto fut accueilli par Itachi et l'odeur de poisson grillé. Itachi était véritablement un fin cuisinier et Naruto salivait déjà de goûter aux différents aliments qu'avait concocté le brun.

Il retrouva Sasuke sur la table, éplucheur dans une main, carotte dans l'autre. Il s'attelait à la tâche d'un air profondément ennuyé. Itachi semblait l'avoir employé pour aider à préparer le repas.

Il s'installa à côté de lui en le regardant faire. Sasuke ne lui accorda qu'un regard en biais, préférant finir au plus vite la tâche qui lui incombait. Il ignorait alors tout des idées qui traversaient l'esprit de Naruto, alors qu'il sentait que son regard bleuté était posé indéniablement sur lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Jā ne !

TLIOM


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Tch0upi : Merci de ton commentaire. Leur relation va commencer à évoluer... Contente d'avoir pu être une bouffée d'air frais durant tes révisions ! Bonne lecture Tch0upi !**

 **AngelBk : Y'a pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour ta review !**

 **JennyLacie : La voilà ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Writing's On The Wall.

« Il ignorait alors tout des idées qui traversaient l'esprit de Naruto, alors qu'il sentait que son regard bleuté était posé indéniablement sur lui. »

 **...**

Comme à l'accoutumée, ce fut Itachi et Naruto qui avait fait la conversation durant le temps du repas. Sasuke ruminait de sombres pensées. Il repensait inlassablement au blond, à son visage endormi et paisible, à son corps de rêve terriblement excitant. Il lorgna sur Itachi et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se demanda quel effet ça pouvait bien avoir de coucher avec un autre homme. Imperceptiblement, il poussa un grognement en serrant les fesses, attisant le regard de ses deux aînés sur lui.

« Quoi ? » siffla-t-il.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent un instant, puis se replongèrent dans leur discussion sans prêter plus d'attention à Sasuke.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Naruto aida Itachi à nettoyer des diverses choses sur la table, toujours sous l'observation silencieuse du plus jeune. Puis soudain, la sonnerie du portable d'Itachi retentit. Il le saisit et, voyant que c'était Yahiko, décrocha et monta à l'étage, certainement dans sa chambre, pour être plus tranquille.

Naruto s'essuyait les mains en lorgnant sur Sasuke. Ce dernier se leva pour également monter. Mais la voix de Naruto le stoppa dans sa lancée.

« Sasuke. »

Il se tourna vers le blond et constata que ce dernier s'approchait dangereusement de lui, passant largement la barrière de son espace vital. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, et il remarqua, comme si c'était la première fois, que Naruto était bien plus grand que lui. Il osa lui couler un regard, alors qu'il se sentait désagréablement fixé.

Dans un élan certain, Naruto s'abaissa à la hauteur de Sasuke, de façon à ce que ses prunelles soient bien dans la ligne de mire du brun. Sasuke, dont les rougeurs naissantes parsemaient ses pommettes, put détailler le visage de Naruto. Il était sans la moindre imperfection. Il s'attarda sur les griffures sur ses joues avant de revenir sur les lèvres charnues et enfin sur les yeux bleus étincelants.

Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, Naruto, sans un mot, s'approcha de plus en plus des lèvres du brun, et ce dernier, comme figé au sol, ne bougea pas. Seuls ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et son coeur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Chastement, Naruto déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle. Il avait même arrêté de respirer quand il avait senti la bouche chaude toucher la sienne. Naruto réitéra son geste mais cette fois, il engloba complètement les lèvres de Sasuke. Il alla même jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Sasuke, toujours immobile, ferma fortement les yeux. _« Merde, bordel, c'est quoi ça ?! »_ pensa-t-il alors que Naruto se pressait contre lui. Il fut incapable de le repousser. Pire, il se sentit presque participer à cet échange. Mais brusquement, comme se réveillant d'un rêve, il sursauta et repoussa le blond.

« Bordel, tu fous quoi là, connard ?! » hurla-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa main.

Mais Naruto, impassible, lui murmura du bout des lèvres, distinctement :

« J'en étais sûr. »

Sasuke fut pris de panique. Quoi ? Sûr de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, l'autre abruti ? Il ne l'avait tout de même pas entendu venir dans sa chambre l'autre soir, quand même ? Et ce baiser, à quoi ça rimait tout ça ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Tu ne sembles pas être si hétéro que ça, en fin de compte. Moi, je crois que tu te mens à toi-même, Sasuke. » dit-il calmement.

« Qu-... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, abruti ?! C'est ton problème si t'aimes baiser des culs, qu'est-ce que tu insinues là, hein ?! »

« Alors dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé. Ce baiser. Dis-le et je retire tout de suite ce que je viens de dire. »

Sasuke se trouva mal. Très mal. Il avait l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Son corps lui hurlait de se jeter sur le blond, sur sa bouche tentatrice. Il se sentait perdre pied.

« Je.. Je... »

Et ce fut tout. Il n'arrivait pas à les dire. Ces mots que Naruto attendait. Il avait aimé et plus que ça, tous les membres de son corps en redemandaient. L'évidence fut semblable à un coup violent lui traversant le coeur.

Il baissa la tête et ses cheveux virent cacher ses yeux. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se sentait mis à nu. _Faible._

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » chuchota Naruto.

Alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun, celui-ci le repoussa avec véhémence. Dans ses yeux noirs, il put voir une colère indescriptible, une haine sans nom. Et plus que tout, des larmes qui roulaient douloureusement sur ses joues.

« Ne me touche pas ! » hurla-t-il encore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

La voix d'Itachi se fit entendre alors qu'il finissait de descendre les dernières marches en rangeant son mobile dans l'une des poches de son jean. Il observa tour à tour Naruto et Sasuke. Ce dernier pivota et bouscula Itachi en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Itachi le suivit des yeux puis, lorsqu'il le perdit de vue, les posa sur Naruto, immobile, le visage assombri.

« Naruto ? »

« Il faut que je te parle. » trancha le blond, une lueur de détermination brillante dans les yeux.

 **...**

Le long discours de Naruto laissa Itachi stupéfait. Son ami lui avait avoué ses doutes concernant Sasuke, sa discussion avec Karin ne l'avait plus que conforter dans la certitude que le brun se voilait complètement la face. Puis, il confessa son idée de mettre Sasuke au pied du mur en lui imposant un baiser. Et lorsque Naruto lui dit que Sasuke n'avait pas d'office refuser l'échange, Itachi se décomposa.

« Donc, pendant tout ce temps, il... »

« Il se mentait, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit. Il refoule totalement celui qu'il est vraiment. Les insultes qu'il profère, c'est du pipeau. Je comprends... Ce n'est pas facile à admettre. Sasuke doit beaucoup souffrir de cette situation. Je suis désolé, Itachi, mais il fallait que je vérifie mon hypothèse. Et maintenant que je suis sûr de la chose, il faudra apprendre à Sasuke à vivre avec. »

« Ça va être compliqué... Si Sasuke est dans le déni, lui faire admettre qu'il a peut-être une tendance à aimer les hommes ne va pas être chose aisée... »

Ils fixèrent un point inexistant sur la table, dans un profond silence. Puis finalement, Naruto se leva en faisant reculer sa chaise dans un grincement.

« Je vais aller lui parler. »

« Tu penses que c'est le bon moment ? Il doit être hors de lui, tel que je le connais. »

« Je m'en fiche s'il me crie dessus ou s'il a envie de me frapper... Je veux juste l'aider à extérioriser tout ça. Mon côté pro qui ressort sans doute... » Il marqua un temps de pause, avant de poursuivre. « Non, tu sais Itachi, je l'aime bien moi, Sasuke. J'ai vraiment envie de lui donner un coup de main. »

Itachi hocha simplement la tête et le laissa gravir les marches. Dans un soupir, il se dit qu'un cognac ne serait pas de trop.

 **...**

Sasuke pleurait. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, puis brutalement, il envoya valser les affaires qui étaient posées sur son bureau. Elles jonchèrent au sol, piétiné par Sasuke qui se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Son corps était en ébullition. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du goût des lèvres de Naruto, ni la pression qu'elles semblaient toujours exercées.

 _« Bordel. Bordel, bordel, bordel ! »_ se répétait-il en agrippant ses cheveux.

Il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Ressentir ces choses-là. Cette envie qui semblait sournoise et qui pourtant lui dardait le coeur.

Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit et Naruto apparut sans lui laisser le choix.

« Sors de-... » commença-t-il à dire mais Naruto vint le saisir vivement par les épaules.

« Arrête ! Écoute-moi ! C'est pas grave ce qui t'arrive ! C'est pas une maladie, Sasuke ! C'est pas grave, tu entends ? »

Sasuke le fixait avec hargne. Non. Il ne pouvait pas être comme lui.

« J'ai rien ressenti. Rien du tout. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu en as eu _envie_. »

Ce mot s'infiltra péniblement en lui comme un écho sans fin.

« Laisse-moi te le prouver. »

Naruto se servit de son poids pour allonger Sasuke sous lui, alors qu'il se débattait comme un forcené.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Mais Naruto, loin d'être impressionné, bloqua ses bras en empoignant les maigres poignets du brun. Son visage fut bien en face, et il y vit toute la fureur. Et alors qu'il ne fut plus très loin des lèvres, il murmura :

« Je veux t'aider, Sasuke... Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer. Ta vie a dû être un véritable calvaire pendant tout ce temps... Tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir. Sinon, ta vie ne sera que douleur. Je... Je ne suis pas malade. Ni déviant. Ni monstrueux. J'aime les hommes. Comme un homme peut aimer une femme. Il n'y a rien de mal, là-dedans. Parce que l'amour n'a pas de sexe. »

Sous lui, il sentit le corps de Sasuke se détendre pendant qu'il effectuait son monologue.

Les traits de son visage semblaient moins crispés et ses yeux se teintèrent d'une lueur différente.

« Je.. Je me doute que ça doit être vraiment dur tout ça.. C'est vrai, non ? Et... Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi abrupt avec toi. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te laisser t'embourber un peu plus dans ton mensonge... Je.. Je tiens à toi, tu sais. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues rougies de Sasuke. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'une résistance. Naruto lâcha alors les poignets et délicatement, embrassa là où les larmes glissaient sans cesse. Le corps de Sasuke fut pris de nombreux soubresauts et Naruto le réconforta tendrement, l'enlaçant de ses bras. Il caressa les cheveux noirs tout en continuant d'apposer de longs baisers ici et là.

Peu à peu, lentement, après de longues minutes, les larmes et les tremblements cessèrent. Naruto n'entendait plus que des reniflements. Sasuke avait les yeux fermés. Il se sentait comme vidé de toute son énergie. Si bien qu'il ne repoussa pas la bouche aventureuse revenir sur la sienne. Il apprit même à l'apprécier. Et c'était tout à fait différent de la fois avec Deidara. Naruto était doux, Naruto prenait son temps et ne le forçait pas. Il sentait qu'il avait laissé un espace pouvant servir d'échappatoire.

Ce n'était même pas comparable à Karin, ou Sakura ou toutes les autres. Pour une fois, il profitait pleinement du baiser, il se sentait... _lui-même_. Sa main se risqua même à glisser dans la chevelure blonde au-dessus de lui. Le contact était foudroyant. Il laissa la chaleur s'immiscer, s'insinuer à l'intérieur de lui... Il n'était sûr de rien mais se laisser aller malgré tout.

Naruto rompit l'échange et observa Sasuke en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Il n'y avait plus que des sillons de larmes séchées sur ses joues rosies. Ses cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés autour de lui. L'aspect fragile. Il était beau.

« Ça va ? » murmura Naruto.

Il sentait que Sasuke pouvait faillir à tout moment, alors, il n'insista pas pour avoir une réponse immédiate, le brun devait être suffisamment chamboulé.

« Je serai toujours là, Sasuke. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. » continua-t-il.

Sasuke l'écoutait sans broncher. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il faire... Rien de tout ça ne tournait rond et il se sentait désespérément faible. Faible d'avoir cédé à la tentation. Faible d'avoir aimé ces baisers. Faible d'avoir bravé l'interdit. Faible d'accepter l'inacceptable.

« Je ne peux pas être comme toi. » plaqua Sasuke en ouvrant subitement ses yeux.

Naruto en fut estomaqué. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et en fronçant les sourcils, déclara :

« Tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ce que tu es. Ça ne serait pas honnête. Et immoral. »

« C'est ce que tu es qui est immoral. Je ne veux pas être comme ça. »

« Comment expliques-tu que tu aimes ça alors ? Quand je t'ai embrassé, tu as aimé ça, tu ne peux pas le nier. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce que je t'ai fait t'a fait du bien. »

« Peut-être. Mais je le refuse. Je ne veux pas à avoir à subir les railleries, les insultes, les moqueries... Ça me détruirait, tu comprends ? »

« Plus que de jouer un rôle toute ta vie, Sasuke ? »

Sasuke referma sa bouche et plus aucun son n'en sortit.

« Réfléchis un peu... T'enfoncer dans une vie qui ne sera pas la tienne te rendra plus malheureux que jamais. Nous... Nous ne sommes ni sales, ni perfides, ni vicieux... C'est... J'ai appris à l'accepter et je suis heureux de l'avoir fait ! Oui, j'ai peut-être été malmené à cause de ça, oui, j'en ai pris plein la gueule, et ça m'a fait mal... mais ça m'a aussi rendu plus fort. Sasuke... Quelqu'un pourra t'offrir le bonheur que tu mérites. » fit-il en baissant peu à peu d'une octave.

Et il finit sa phrase.

« Je peux te l'offrir. »

L'aveu fut tranchant comme une lame, et il entra bien droit dans le coeur de Sasuke. Il écarquilla doucement les yeux.

« Tu... Tu me plais, Sasuke. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Je peux être... ton pilier, ta bouée, tout ce que tu voudras que je sois... Et même si tu me repousses ou.. que tu ne veux pas de moi, je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux... Et ne sombre pas dans l'erreur... »

Le regard et la voix de Naruto étaient suppliants. Il semblait être terriblement ému. Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le regarder en gardant le silence. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de pouvoir fermer les yeux et d'oublier tout ça.

Á cet instant, il aurait voulu ne pas exister.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, encore et toujours.

Jā ne !

TLIOM


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Boomerang : Salut. Je ne spoile pas la fiction mais oui, Naruto aime beaucoup Sasuke. Et inversement. Mais... Je n'en dis pas plus. Merci de me suivre à chaque chapitre... Bonne lecture !**

 **Tch0upi : Hey ! Si Naruto existait, il serait certainement charmant, aucune doute..! Ça avance mais ça reste complexe... Aussi complexe que mon cerveau et les idées qui m'assaillent...! Bonne lecture !**

 **AngelBk : Salut ! Ça ne devrait pas refuser mais... Je te laisse découvrir.**

 **Merci à tous de votre fidélité...**

 **TLIOM.**

* * *

Writing's On The Wall

« Á cet instant, il aurait voulu ne pas exister. »

 **...**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et dehors, le tonnerre grondait. Le vent soufflait avec violence, faisant claquer les volets contre les murs. Les gouttes de pluie tombaient avec force contre les fenêtres. Un éclair éclaira la chambre de Sasuke, plongée dans l'obscurité, suivi d'un grognement sourd.

Naruto était parti. Naruto l'avait laissé seul.

Après sa longue tirade, il avait ressenti le besoin irrépressible de dormir. Juste un instant. Oublier tout cela.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Naruto avait quitté la chambre. Il était allongé, les bras étendus, le regard livide. Sa peau lui tirait d'avoir pleuré. Il fixait un point sur le plafond, comme s'il pouvait y lire toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait désespérément.

 _« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Sasuke... »_

La voix du blond était un écho retentissant. Son murmure semblait figé à l'intérieur de ses oreilles, comme une mélodie que l'on a dans la tête. Il cligna des yeux sans bouger. Ressassant ses mots.

Avait-il rejoint Itachi ? Ou était-il parti de chez lui ? Il était resté dans la même position, incapable de se mouvoir.

 _Pourquoi..._

Un second éclair balaya la pièce. La pluie tombait encore, sans discontinuer, et le vent faisait tomber les feuilles mortes sur le sol, dans un tourbillon.

Lentement, il porta deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et revit avec précision Naruto au-dessus de lui. Son baiser qui l'avait chamboulé. Tous ces doutes qui lui serraient le coeur.

 _Est-ce si..._

Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, il sentait le sang pulser dans ses veines, ses tempes semblaient lui comprimer le crâne. Mais il resta irrémédiablement immobile.

Est-ce que Naruto avait raison ? Pouvait-il sans danger éprouver ce genre de sentiment ? Pouvait-il se livrer corps et âme ? En avait-il le droit ?

 _Difficile..._

Tout semblait si flou à cet instant. Il le ressentait... L'irrémédiable besoin d'aimer. Il battait furieusement dans ses veines, à travers tout son être. Il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer.

Bien qu'il refusât de l'admettre, la raison prenait peu à peu le dessus sur tout le reste. L'évidence s'infiltrait sans qu'il ne puisse la contenir. Il avait envie de hurler.

Oui. Oui, Naruto avait éveillé des sensations enfouies au plus profond de lui. Oui, il avait pris cette vérité en pleine face et elle faisait aussi mal d'une gifle en plein visage. Oui, là, à cet instant, il avait envie de se blottir dans les bras de Naruto, de s'y réfugier, de s'y perdre.

 _D'être moi._

Il laissa libre cours à sa peine, déversant sans honte les larmes qui avaient déjà recommencé à couler... Et il prit conscience de la douloureuse réalité.

 **...**

Naruto était parti sous le déluge, malgré la proposition d'Itachi. Le brun lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester pour la nuit, mais Naruto avait refusé. La raison était simple : la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sasuke suffisait. Inutile d'imposer un peu plus sa présence, Sasuke avait besoin de temps.

L'aîné des Uchiha était donc confortablement installé dans le canapé. Il suivait avec concentration la série qui passait à la télévision, ne remarquant pas immédiatement la présence de son frère. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier se laissa choir près de lui qu'il quitta l'écran des yeux.

Sasuke avait une mine épouvantable. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi abattu.

« Ça va ? » osa-t-il demander, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Et effectivement, il n'eut droit qu'à un simple hochement de tête, et vu le contexte, Itachi n'en demanda pas plus. Même s'il s'agissait de son cadet, à ce moment-là, il n'arrivait pas bien à le cerner. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre Sasuke comme une bombe à retardement ou si sa colère était apaisée.

Mais ce fut Sasuke qui, finalement, brisa le silence.

« Il t'a tout raconté, pas vrai ? »

Itachi sut que ce « il » désignait Naruto. Et bien qu'il avait mille questions à poser à son jeune frère, il craignait néanmoins les réactions de celui-ci suite à la conversation qui s'enclenchait.

« Oui... » souffla-t-il, préférant laisser la parole à Sasuke.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

Itachi fut surpris. Loin demeurait la dernière fois où Sasuke lui avait demandé son avis. Ils avaient instauré, depuis le départ de leurs parents, un climat de tension uniquement et les liens qui avaient été forts à un moment donné avaient été rompu. Ce fut donc avec un étonnement certain qu'Itachi répondit à la question de son cadet.

« Dans ta situation, ça ne doit pas être facile, j'en conviens... Mais tu as déjà certainement dû avoir des doutes concernant ta sexualité. Mais si tu apprends à l'accepter Sasuke, si tu apprends à devenir celui que tu es vraiment, tout sera bien plus simple quand tu grandiras. Je sais que cette révélation t'a secoué et, à vrai dire, je le suis tout autant que toi... Tu m'as rejeté le jour où je t'ai présenté Yahiko alors que, peut-être déjà à ce moment-là, tu te questionnais. C'est sans doute de ma faute aussi... Je n'ai pas fait assez attention à toi, j'aurais pu peut-être t'aider plus tôt... Je... suis désolé, Sasuke. J'ai été un grand frère déplorable. »

Le silence s'immisça une nouvelle fois entre eux. Sasuke décortiquait les mots de son frère, perdu dans ses pensées.

Après un moment qu'Itachi jugea assez long, Sasuke reprit la parole.

« _M'accepter..._ »

La voix de Sasuke était rauque... Sombre. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que nos parents vont penser quand ils apprendront qu'il y a deux pédés dans la maison, hm ? Souviens-toi comme papa avait été choqué d'apprendre que tu sortais avec un homme, lui qui avait fondé tellement d'espoir sur toi, le fils parfait. Il est tombé de haut quand il a appris que son très cher Itachi se faisait trouer le cul par un mec ! Adieu les rêves de mariages, les gamins que ta femme aurait portés... Mais il a fini par l'accepter. Tu crois qu'ils diraient quoi s'ils savaient que j'ai des tendances moi aussi ?! Moi, ils me jetteraient parce que je ne suis qu'une pâle copie de toi. Je ne vaux rien comparé à toi. Tu as toujours été le préféré. »

Itachi déglutit difficilement. Sasuke était tellement dur. Impitoyable.

« Alors, tu préfères quoi ? Vivre dans le déni toute ta vie ? Sasuke... Ils t'aiment autant que moi, il n'y a jamais eu l'existence de la moindre préférence entre nous deux. »

« Bien sûr que si. » cracha Sasuke, braquant ses yeux orageux sur Itachi. « Papa m'a toujours traité comme un déchet. Et s'il sait que... les hommes ne me laissent pas indifférent, il me balayera de sa vie. Il ne l'acceptera pas comme il l'a fait pour toi. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Sasuke... Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être ce que tu es parce que tu ne veux pas décevoir notre père... Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher ta vie parce que tu veux lui plaire... Quoiqu'ils arrivent, ils t'aimeront toujours, Sasuke. Arrête de te mettre de telles idées dans la tête... »

« Et le reste du monde ? Mes amis, tout ça ? Ils vont me rejeter, eux aussi. »

« Cesse donc un instant de penser au pire, Sasuke !.. J'ai perdu des personnes quand j'ai annoncé que j'étais gay, oui, c'est vrai. Ça m'a fait mal, peut-être, mais ça m'aura au moins permis de voir qui étaient mes vrais amis. Et regarde aujourd'hui. Est-ce que j'ai l'air malheureux ? »

Sasuke se détendit peu à peu. Non. Bien sûr que non. Itachi filait le parfait amour avec Yahiko depuis cinq ans. Il les avait jalousé pendant tout ce temps. Ils s'aimaient sans honte, leur couple était solide et lui, il ramait sans cesse avec des filles sans cervelle. Alors, bien sûr qu'il avait détesté son frère. Itachi réussissait dans tout. Sa vie professionnelle, amoureuse... Itachi avait une force qu'il ne possédait pas.

Mais il devait l'avouer, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'était éveillé. Une fascination qu'il maquilla de mépris, par fierté. Par crainte que l'on découvre son affreux secret. Par peur de se faire rejeter. Son envie d'être proche du blond se teinta en méchanceté, en ignorance, en ressentiment. Il avait fait taire ce désir de faire de Naruto un ami, sinon plus, par orgueil. Alors que s'il n'avait pas été aussi borné, s'il avait écouté son coeur plus tôt, peut-être qu'il aurait pu voir en Naruto un compagnon de vie. Il se mordilla les lèvres en pensant aux baisers du blond. Il en était encore tout chamboulé.

« Je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'être dans le contrôle... » reprit Itachi. « Et juste profiter de ce que les gens ont à t'offrir... Et je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui payerait cher pour être avec toi. »

Sasuke releva les yeux vers Itachi, retrouvant les prunelles noires identiques aux siennes.

« Naruto t'aime beaucoup. Mais tu le sais, ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Naruto le lui avait clairement dit. Et bien sûr que Naruto lui plaisait aussi. Mais il se sentait incapable de lui rendre cette affection.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux rien lui offrir. »

Sans laisser le temps à Itachi de répondre, Sasuke se releva et remonta s'enfermer dans son monde. Préférant encore se mentir.

 **...**

Les feuilles colorées de l'automne laissèrent place à la nudité des arbres. Mi-décembre, et la neige tombait déjà silencieusement, couvrant l'horizon de son manteau blanc. Le froid était mordant, même lorsque le soleil était à son zénith.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la dernière discussion qu'avaient eue Itachi et Sasuke, et depuis, plus personne n'avait abordé le sujet.

Sasuke fréquentait depuis une semaine une certaine Ino, une blonde joviale aux yeux bleus, au grand désarroi d'Itachi. Son petit frère se laissait donc guider par ses craintes. Il n'avait rien contre cette Ino, elle avait l'air tout à fait aimable et bienveillante, mais il voyait clairement que Sasuke était loin d'être heureux avec elle. Comme d'habitude, il faisait semblant. Et la jeune femme n'y voyait que du feu.

Naruto en fut informé par Itachi et il n'eut pas l'air surpris par la nouvelle. En fait, il s'en doutait. Sasuke n'était pas revenu vers lui depuis leurs baisers, cela signifiait fatalement qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer ses préférences. Mais sa petite histoire avec cette fille ne durait pas. Comme pour toutes les autres.

Il avait mis beaucoup de distance entre eux. Il venait de moins en moins souvent chez les Uchiha. Brusqué Sasuke ne servait à rien, il estimait que le brun devait se rendre compte de ses erreurs tout seul.

Il s'était entre-temps lié d'amitié avec Gaara, un collègue de travail, commun également à Itachi. Ses cheveux d'un rouge vif, semblables à ceux de sa cousine, mettait en valeur ses prunelles vertes.

Itachi leur avait proposé de venir boire un verre chez lui, après ce dernier jour de travail harassant. Naruto, peu enjoué de voir Sasuke, se laissa finalement convaincre par Gaara. Sasuke irait, comme d'habitude, s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. Alors, pourquoi s'en faire ?

Mais il n'était visiblement pas dans l'appartement quand ils retrouvèrent Itachi.

« Il est chez Ino. » déclara Itachi, voyant que Naruto semblait le chercher dans la pièce.

Alors, il put se détendre autour d'une bière, entouré de ses deux amis.

Itachi faisait connaissance avec Gaara. Il avait été muté dans cette structure sociale, une semaine auparavant. Et si Naruto avait déjà tissé des liens avec Gaara, lui l'avait seulement croisé une ou deux fois en compagnie du blond.

Ce Gaara était vraiment sympathique. Poli, calme. A l'inverse de Naruto. Le blond ne se gênait pas pour vanter les formes généreuses de sa cousine, certain qu'elle plairait à Gaara, montrant diverses photos de la demoiselle à son nouvel ami, qui acquiesçait en silence. C'est sans arrières pensés qu'il entoura sa nuque d'un bras, se collant à lui en faisant défiler les photos sur l'écran de son portable, riant aux éclats.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke rentra, seul, emmitouflé dans son manteau noir.

Il tressaillit en remarquant Naruto et cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas être si proche.

La porte claqua durement, et Naruto se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant en se détachant de Gaara.

Il vit avec stupéfaction Sasuke à l'entrée, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux coléreux et une grimace déformant son visage. Qu'avait-il fait, encore ? Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis un bon mois et Sasuke lui faisait déjà la tête ? Bon, il n'avait certes pas donné de nouvelles, mais lui non plus. Alors, pourquoi cette aura si sinistre ?

Sasuke laissa tomber son sac avec fracas, se déchaussa vivement et monta dans son antre, ne prenant pas la peine de saluer son frère, ni les deux autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » fit Naruto en se retournant vers Itachi. « Ça va mal avec sa ''copine'' ? » rajouta-t-il, en prenant soin de mimer les guillemets.

« Pas la moindre idée... » répondit Itachi. « Sasuke est Sasuke, tu le connais. »

Naruto s'appuya sur son poing contre sa joue en lorgnant sur les escaliers qui allaient à l'étage. Le manque de communication avait de nouveau créé un fossé béant entre eux. Sasuke était redevenu ce type froid et détestable.

* * *

Le huitième, déjà... Merci d'avoir lu !

Jā ne !

TLIOM


	9. Chapter 9

**NDA : Un grand merci pour vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture.**

 **TLIOM**

 **ATTENTION ! Présence légère mais manifeste d'une scène de sexe.**

* * *

Writing's On The Wall

« Sasuke était redevenu ce type froid et détestable. »

 **...**

Gaara était parti en saluant ses deux collègues. Le travail avec les jeunes difficiles du foyer ne laissait pas de répit, même le week-end. Il fallait consacrer du temps à chacun et le tout avec une attention particulière, trouver de quoi les occuper, imaginer des programmes variés, recadrer les plus réticents, être à l'écoute tout en gardant une certaine barrière entre eux.

Itachi était passionné par son métier. Il était enrichissant mais épuisant et fastidieux vu la charge colossale de travail qui les attendait chaque jour. Gérer des adolescents en pleine crise était complexe et demandait une maîtrise de soi absolue. Il avait le nez dans ses dossiers, relevant les yeux sur Naruto de temps en temps. Il semblait être absorbé par son portable, ses légers rires témoignant de l'agréable discussion qu'il devait avoir.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait tellement rire ? » lâcha Itachi au bout d'un moment.

« Rien, c'est Gaara... »

« Gaara ? Vous avez l'air proche. »

« On s'apprécie. »

« Pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas ta chance ? Sérieusement, Naruto, ça fait combien de temps que tu es célibataire ? »

« C'est un ami, Itachi. C'est plutôt dans les bras de Karin que je voudrais qu'il se jette, pas dans les miens... Et puis, je crois que tu as parfaitement compris sur qui j'avais des vues. »

Itachi poussa un long soupir en retirant ses lunettes de repos.

« Sasuke est stupide, Naruto. Il a choisi de ne pas nous écouter. Tu ne devrais pas te rendre malheureux, tu attends un mirage. »

« Ça ne fonctionnera pas, avec cette fille. Je serai patient. »

« Rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis de toute façon... Tu es aussi borné que mon frère. »

« Oui, mais tu m'aimes quand même, non ? Allez, faut que je rentre... Je vous vois tous bosser, alors faut que je m'y mette, moi aussi. Je vais dire au revoir à Sasuke. »

Il monta à l'étage et toqua poliment contre la porte.

Sasuke vint lui ouvrir, l'expression de colère d'être ainsi dérangé incrustée dans tous les pores de sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna-t-il.

« Je m'en vais. Alors, comme je suis bien élevé, je suis venu te dire au revoir. »

« T'es parti retrouver ton plan cul ? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, faute de savoir quoi dire.

« Le type de tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? »

« Quoi...? » murmura Naruto. « N'importe quoi, c'est juste un ami, pourquoi tu-... Hey, tu me fais quoi là ? T'es jaloux ? » enchérit-il en fronçant subitement les sourcils.

« Dans tes rêves. T'as fini ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas fini. Expliques-moi. C'est quoi ton problème avec Gaara ? »

« J'ai pas de problème pas ton Gaara. Dégage maintenant, fous moi la paix. » s'exclama Sasuke en roulant des yeux.

Il tenta de refermer la porte, mais la main puissante du blond la retint et de toutes ses forces il la repoussa, entrant avec vigueur dans le territoire de Sasuke.

« Non mais tu t'entends, Sasuke ? Tu me fais une scène et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! T'as l'occasion de parler, alors parle ! »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Sasuke croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et tapa fortement du pied sur le sol, l'énervement commençant à prendre possession de tout son corps.

« J'ai rien à te dire. »

« Ah oui ? Je ne te crois pas une seconde. »

« Mais pourquoi tu me fais chier, là ? Va retrouver ton mec ! »

Sasuke serrait les dents. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il ressentait une envie frénétique de le frapper. Le voir collé à cet inconnu l'avait ostensiblement perturbé. La tache de rester indifférent à lui s'avérait terriblement ardue.

« Ce n'est pas mon mec. » se défendit Naruto.

« Menteur. »

« Qui est le menteur, Sasuke ? T'es avec une nana dont tu n'as strictement rien à foutre. C'est toi le menteur, celui qui se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. »

« Pourquoi tu rabâches ça, hein ? Tu ne peux pas simplement me foutre la paix ? Faut te le dire en quelle langue, bordel ? Je ne serais jamais comme toi. »

« Alors pourquoi ça te fait tellement chier de me voir proche d'un autre ? »

Naruto se rapprocha de lui, le faisant reculer malgré lui jusqu'à ce que son dos atteigne le mur. Son corps était presque contre le sien, créant un trouble incommodant. Naruto les vit. Les poings serrés de Sasuke, son dos voûté, sa mâchoire comprimée et son corps tendu. Il avait l'impression de voir un fauve prêt à lui bondir dessus s'il s'approchait encore.

« Éloigne-toi. » persiffla Sasuke d'une voix menaçante.

Mais Naruto fit tout l'inverse. Il encadra la tête de Sasuke de ses mains et se baissa à sa hauteur, le visage crispé d'une colère sourde.

« Arrête un peu ton jeu, Sasuke. Tu sais pertinemment que ta copine, c'est juste une façade pour paraître ''normal'', un prétexte à la con pour ne pas afficher clairement tes préférences. Alors qu'en vérité, t'es juste en train de craquer, pas vrai ? Ça te fait quoi de me sentir si près ? »

Sasuke détourna les yeux, cherchant à rompre à tout prix le contact. L'odeur du blond lui rappelait leurs baisers, déclenchait une alarme dans sa tête. _Trop proche._

Naruto devait s'éloigner. Tout de suite. Autrement, il ne... répondrait plus de rien. Mais le corps musclé pesait lourdement contre lui, ne lui laissant aucune porte de sortie. Il pouvait sentir le coeur de Naruto battre à vive allure et son souffle contre sa joue.

Cette proximité était dangereuse. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient déraper à tout moment. Sa tête lui commandait vivement de le repousser et de lui mettre la plus grosse droite de sa vie, mais son coeur, au contraire, lui réclamait les lèvres rosées en face de lui.

Il céda à la panique de sentir ce corps trop proche et bouscula violemment Naruto pour le tenir loin de lui.

« Putain mais pourquoi t'es aussi obsédé par moi ?! » hurla Sasuke.

« Je veux juste que tu ouvres les yeux !... Bordel... Sasuke... »

La voix de Naruto était une plainte aiguë. Il semblait être blessé d'avoir été rejeté. Parce qu'avec le temps, grâce à ce mois d'éloignement, il s'était aperçu que ses sentiments envers ce brun si arrogant avaient complètement changé. Il avait admis que ces baisers l'avaient lui-même bouleversé. Et il était tombé sur la raison la plus idiote du monde : il en était tombé amoureux.

Malgré cela, il comprenait la peine que ressentait Sasuke. La honte, les craintes d'être constamment la cible d'humiliation, d'injures... Mais le voir s'enfermer dans un cercle de d'hypocrisie ne l'enchantait guère. Il s'était imposé comme objectif de l'aider, de lui apprendre à s'accepter tel qu'il était, sans avoir peur du regard des autres.

Ce fut cet amour puissant qui poussa Naruto à lui attraper les épaules et à coller rageusement sa bouche contre celle de Sasuke. Et si celui-ci se débattit vigoureusement, l'odeur et le doux contact de cette bouche prirent le dessus sur sa combativité à refuser le blond. Il se laissa emporter par ses bras forts et cessa de lutter.

Les décharges électriques que lui envoyait son corps à chaque fois que Naruto le touchait étaient incontestablement délicieuses. Il ne pouvait plus y résister. C'était trop tard. La machine était lancée.

Il n'y avait que peu de douceur dans cet échange. Plutôt bestial, comme un besoin à assouvir d'urgence.

Les mains de Naruto voguaient, tâtaient chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Il avait tellement désiré cette peau blanche mais si douce et brûlante.

Il poussa Sasuke jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea délicatement. Il grimpa ensuite à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et retourna à la conquête de cette bouche séduisante. Sasuke avait oublié toute sa raison, toute cette hargne de rejeter les assauts de Naruto. Il se laissait faire, participant au baiser, voulant plus que tout étancher cette soif de désir qui lui enserrait le coeur.

Les choses allaient vite. Très vite. Trop vite pour Sasuke qui avait du mal à suivre la cadence imposée par Naruto. Il n'avait aucune expérience avec les hommes, alors que Naruto savait exactement quoi faire et où aller. Il n'avait plus que son boxer sur les fesses, tout le reste de ses vêtements étant déjà au sol. Et Naruto était dans le même état.

Les mains et la bouche expertes de Naruto le faisaient plier. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour contrecarrer les caresses exquises. Il était déjà trop loin, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir.

Et il la sentait de nouveau. Cette érection douloureuse qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis son dernier dialogue avec le blond. Il désirait que Naruto s'en charge, qu'il puisse le défaire de cet élancement dans le bas de son corps.

Naruto savait parfaitement lui faire perdre la tête. Ses grandes mains et son corps qui se frottait contre lui le rendaient fou. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de choses auparavant. Naruto était le premier qui lui donnait autant envie de se jeter à corps perdu dans l'inconnu. Ses questions et ses terreurs semblaient s'être envolées, comme si, l'espace d'un instant, elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Il ne contrôlait pas ses propres mains dans la chevelure douce et soyeuse blonde ni ses plaintes étouffées par les lèvres et la langue aventureuse de Naruto. Celui-ci caressait du bout des doigts son sexe à travers le tissu, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte. Ce n'était que pur délice.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Itachi, soucieux de ne pas voir revenir Naruto, monta les marches doucement. Peut-être qu'ils étaient en train de se battre ? Connaissant l'impulsivité de son frère et le tempérament imprévisible de Naruto, cela ne l'étonnerait pas.

Mais il se stoppa quand il entendit des gémissements aigus derrière la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Visiblement, ces deux-là n'étaient pas en train de se crêper le chignon, bien au contraire. Les lèvres d'Itachi formèrent un rictus à mi-chemin entre la moquerie et le soulagement. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir pour son frère, finalement...?

Il s'empara de son mobile au fond de sa poche et chercha dans le répertoire le numéro de Yahiko, en redescendant les marches. Il s'autorisa un week-end avec son amant, puisque Sasuke semblait être entre de bonnes mains. Après avoir prévenu Yahiko de son arrivée imminente, il attrapa ses clés de voiture, son blouson pendu au porte-manteau et quitta l'appartement en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte trop brusquement.

Naruto et Sasuke n'entendirent pas Itachi, bien trop absorbés par les caresses qu'ils s'infligeaient avec passion.

Quand Sasuke plongeait ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, ce dernier lui palpait les fesses généreusement tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Les gestes précis de Naruto savaient lui donner de doux frissons qui lui traversaient le corps de part en part. Et Naruto se délectait de cette chaire de poule qu'il ressentait sous ses doigts quand ils glissaient sur les cuisses nues.

Ces nombreuses étreintes torrides firent perdre patience à Naruto. Il retira son dernier vêtement, amenant au passage celui de Sasuke, se retrouvant ainsi entièrement nus contre le corps de l'autre.

Et ce ne fut que lors de la pénétration que Naruto fut précautionneux. Même si son impatience était vivace, il ne souhaitait tout de même pas infliger la moindre douleur à Sasuke. Il fallait un moment d'adaptation, il le savait. C'est donc après de longues minutes de lutte avec lui-même qu'il put enfin se déchaîner dans le corps étroit qu'il avait tant envié.

Les cris perçants de Sasuke eurent un impact considérable sur sa fébrilité. Lui qui n'en menait déjà pas large, buttait de plus en plus fort contre les fesses rondes offertes en dessous de lui. Il ondulait son bassin, entrant et sortant de l'antre chaud et serré, fermant les yeux en écoutant les plaintes de son amant.

Sasuke serrait l'oreiller entre ses mains, s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à contenir ses cris, maintenant que la douleur de l'intrusion s'en était allée, laissant place à un plaisir incommensurable. C'était la toute première fois qu'il ressentait une sensation aussi libératrice, une jouissance sexuelle hors du commun. Même si Naruto le pilonnait sans vergogne, il se délectait de cet acte charnel avec un appétit non dissimulé.

Il ne pensait à rien d'autre que son propre plaisir et ce sexe qui entrait en lui violemment.

C'était sauvage, bestial mais cela répondait parfaitement de leur état : ils répondaient à une nécessité, un besoin trop longtemps enfoui en eux qui éclatait avec brutalement au grand jour. Du moins, c'est ce que ressentait Sasuke. Un ni plus ni moins besoin d'assouvir cette envie profonde. Clairement, à ce moment-là, il ne s'agissait que de sexe pour le brun.

Alors que pour Naruto, il avait bien l'impression de faire l'amour. Peut-être maladroitement vue les circonstances. Il fallait dire qu'il avait sauté plus ou moins sur Sasuke mais qu'au bout du compte, il ne l'avait pas non plus repoussé. Même s'il éprouvait un plaisir non feint, coucher avec lui dans ces conditions n'était pas des plus plaisantes. Il aurait préféré que les choses se passent autrement. Faire l'amour comme s'ils étaient un couple, pas comme deux animaux, comme ils étaient en train de le faire.

Après un dernier coup de rein bien placé et quelques mouvements sur le sexe de Sasuke que Naruto éjacula en lui, Sasuke à sa suite sur les draps froissés.

Naruto s'écroula à côté de lui, essoufflé par l'acte. Ils ne virent pas chercher le contact de l'autre. Pas un baiser. Pas de bras rassurants. Ils demeuraient à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre, créant un malaise après ce moment partagé.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

Jā ne !

TLIOM


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Angelbk : Oui, enfin un rapprochement digne de ce nom ! Merci.**

 **Tch0upi : Ça ne va pas être de tout repos... Pour l'un comme pour l'autre... Bonne lecture !**

 **Guest : Merci d'avoir osé le franchir ! J'ai bien conscience qu'un simple résumé peut laisser une bonne ou une mauvaise impression. C'est un peu comparable à la 4ème de couverture d'un livre... On se fit pas mal au résumé. Mais merci d'avoir lu et je suis d'autant plus satisfaite de savoir que ma fiction te plaît... A bientôt !**

 **Boomerang : Il n'ira pas jusque là, ne t'en fais pas. ;) Mais ça va être encore très très difficile... Merci !**

* * *

Writing's On The Wall

« Ils savaient tous les deux qu'à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne serait comme avant. »

 **...**

Ils s'étaient quittés sans un mot. Si ce n'est le charmant discours de Sasuke s'approchant plus ou moins de « Ça ne représentait rien pour moi » avant que Naruto ne quitte l'appartement.

Itachi rentra le dimanche soir, sûr et certain que Naruto et Sasuke avaient officialisé quelque chose mais il déchanta bien vite en voyant l'air rembruni de son frère et l'aura presque malfaisante qu'il dégageait. Et Sasuke fut des plus désagréables.

La semaine passa. Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ne se donnèrent un quelconque signe de vie.

Sasuke devait retrouver Ino et Kiba en ce Vendredi soir. Et si Naruto avait raison sur un point, à savoir que cette fille lui servait plus ou moins de couverture, lui, avait raison sur un autre : l'impossibilité de dévoiler ses préférences.

Kiba serait le premier à ne pas le lui pardonner. En les retrouvant, ce dernier braillait déjà haut et fort qu'il avait été « chasser de la tante » le week-end dernier et que, fort heureusement, il avait pu échapper à la police.

Il y avait en effet le soir, dans certains quartiers de la ville, des attroupements où de nombreux hommes pouvaient se rencontrer et faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Lieu de prédilection des homophobes voulant se défouler.

Sasuke tressaillit. Il savait à quel point Kiba pouvait être violent. Il avait été condamné plusieurs fois à des peines mineures pour quelques bagarres dans ces endroits et avait pu, par on ne sait quel miracle, s'enfuir le jour où il avait participé au passage à tabac de deux hommes, dont l'un avait succombé à ses blessures. Kiba les traitait de pestiférés, sans honte, clamant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il les aurait déjà tous exterminés.

Ino s'approcha de Sasuke en sautillant et embrassa les lèvres de son petit ami, les marquant d'une généreuse couche de gloss, tandis que Kiba finissait son monologue.

« Tu les aurais vu, toutes ces tapettes, quand on leur courrait après, elles fuyaient, les gazelles ! Sérieux, Sas'ke, tu aurais dû être là ! »

« Je ne veux pas finir en prison, Kiba. » fit Sasuke en se décollant d'Ino.

« T'as pas de couilles, mon pote. Ton frère a de la chance d'être ton frère... »

« Laisse Itachi tranquille. De toute façon, tu ne ferais pas le poids. »

Kiba gonfla les joues, vexé d'être presque insulté de faible.

« Tu es vraiment horrible, Kiba. Y'a pas d'autres mots. Ces gens ne t'ont pourtant rien fait. » déclara Ino en s'accrochant au bras de Sasuke.

Ce dernier lui coula un regard en biais. Ino pouvait-elle être une personne de confiance ? Il était bien trop tôt pour le savoir. Il ne sortait avec elle que depuis bien trop peu de temps.

« Bah quoi ? C'est pas dégueulasse, sérieux ? » se défendit Kiba. « Moi, y'a pas de doute. » reprit-il en mimant les formes généreuses d'une femme. « Je préfère enfoncer ma grosse... »

« C'est bon. On a compris. » le coupa Ino en se bouchant les oreilles.

Elle tira Sasuke par le bras en le guidant vers le bar où ils avaient tous convenu de boire un verre.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table et le bavard et sans-gêne Kiba relança la conversation.

« Alors, Ino ? Toi et Sasuke vous avez déjà... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sûr que la blonde savait de quoi il voulait parler. Cette dernière roula des yeux en soupirant. Le sexe semblait être le seul centre d'intérêt pour Kiba et l'un des seuls mots de son vocabulaire.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Kiba. Je ne te demande pas où tu es allé tremper le biscuit dernièrement, moi. »

« C'était une blonde aussi canon que toi ! D'ailleurs, le jour où t'es plus avec Sasuke, tu sais que mes bras seront grands ouverts. » lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Dans tes rêves. Sasuke est bien plus intéressant. »

Elle se tourna vers son petit ami. Sasuke sirotait tranquillement son verre, son regard se baladant vers la route et les trottoirs peuplés de monde , éclairés par les lumières des décorations de Noël.

C'était un quartier très animé et plus encore en période de fête.

Sasuke était perdu dans sa contemplation de l'extérieur, n'écoutant que d'une oreille sa petite amie et le jeune homme qui lui servait d'ami. Juste derrière la fenêtre, il vit, avec stupéfaction, passé Naruto en compagnie de ce Gaara, et d'un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le blond ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué dans le bar.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et il sursauta, attirant les yeux bleus d'Ino sur lui. Il les suivit du regard et finalement, Naruto et les deux autres se séparèrent.

Après avoir fini leurs consommations, il prétexta devoir rentrer en urgence, laissant Ino et Kiba en plan. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Depuis une semaine, Sasuke agissait bizarrement. Il était fuyant, ailleurs. Comme si quelque chose le travaillait en permanence. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait clairement que Sasuke n'allait pas bien. Et que leur histoire n'avançait pas vraiment, qu'elle ne rimait à rien. Elle avait remarqué ce grand blond, qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part, à l'extérieur qui avait interpellé Sasuke et la réaction de celui-ci en le voyant. Tout ça avait un lien, elle en était sûre.

Elle rentra chez elle, après avoir refusé la proposition de Kiba qui souhaitait la raccompagner.

 **...**

Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble, essoufflé. C'était là qu'habitait Naruto. Dans l'un de ces appartements. Il s'en souvenait : Itachi lui avait demandé d'attendre ici, un jour où il devait récupérer des documents chez le blond.

Il se méfiait grandement de ce Gaara. Et cet homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint blafard qui les accompagnait, quasiment collé contre Naruto, l'avait passablement irrité. Qui était-il ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi ces jambes l'avaient amené jusqu'ici. Naruto et ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble ne signifiaient rien. Alors pourquoi avait-il pris cet ascenseur jusqu'à l'appartement du blond ? Pourquoi avait-il frappé contre la porte ? Et pourquoi Naruto le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète ?

« Tu foutais quoi avec eux ? »

Pas un bonsoir ni une autre formule de politesse s'en approchant. Juste cette phrase pleine de mépris qui déstabilisa Naruto dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement.

« Je te demande pardon ? C'est quoi cette question ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

En effet, la subite apparition de Sasuke derrière sa porte l'avait déjà bien ébranlé.

Il entra dans l'appartement, furibond, sans même avoir l'accord de Naruto.

« Le brun, c'était qui ? » aboya-t-il. « Le mec que tu te tapes ?! »

Les mots de Sasuke estomaquèrent Naruto. D'où venait cette rage au fond de ses yeux noirs ?

« Sasuke. Franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. T'es venu ici pour faire quoi ? M'interdire de voir des gens ? Je ne suis pas un sauvage comme toi. C'est ma vie privée. On ne se doit rien, il me semble que tu as été assez clair sur ce sujet l'autre fois. »

« Réponds-moi ! » hurla Sasuke, sans prêter la moindre attention aux paroles du blond.

Ce dernier s'impatienta, agacé par ce flot de questions auxquelles il ne ressentait nullement le besoin de répondre.

« Un ami. C'est tout. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne représente rien, non ? C'est bien ce que tu as dit ? Alors, c'est quoi, cette scène que tu me fais ? »

« Tu... »

Les lèvres de Sasuke se pincèrent. Il agrippa le tee-shirt de Naruto et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Jure-le. »

« Pardon ? »

« Que c'est qu'un ami. Jure-le. »

Naruto fut complètement déboussolé. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de toute cette comédie. Ni ce que Sasuke voulait exactement. Il débarquait chez lui sans prévenir et lui hurlait dessus comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Et là, il lui demandait des comptes ? Naruto attrapa la main attachée à son vêtement avant de la repousser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Il voyait clairement que le brun était totalement perdu. Lui-même ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais il y était, c'était un fait, et il avait déblatéré tout un tas de choses sans queue ni tête.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Juste une bouche pressante venant s'écraser contre la sienne et des bras s'enroulant autour de son cou.

Pris de court, Naruto répondit avec hésitation au baiser. Avant d'y prendre goût et de s'emmêler les doigts dans la tignasse noire.

Après s'être frayés tant bien que mal un chemin dans l'appartement, esquivant les meubles, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois, ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Naruto où ils firent l'amour aussi rageusement que la première fois. Comme deux bêtes enragées. Une nouvelle fois, seule cette forme de désir s'exprimait.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke quitta Naruto, en lui précisant, alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, encore nu, que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une pulsion.

La porte se referma et Naruto serra les draps en contractant sa mâchoire.

 _« Rien qu'une pulsion. »_

Est-ce que Sasuke était sérieux ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Et ça ne voulait toujours rien dire ? Naruto lui en voulait, à cet instant. Peut-être qu'il ne ressentait pas de l'amour à proprement parler, mais lui... Lui en était tombé complètement sous le charme. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de ne pas avoir de vie sociale alors qu'il n'était, soi-disant, rien pour lui ? Et comment pouvait-il prétendre avec autant d'assurance qu'ils n'y avaient rien entre eux ?

Naruto se promit de mettre les choses au clair. De ne plus céder face à lui.

 **...**

Sur le chemin, la réception d'un message fit stopper Sasuke dans sa marche. Ino lui demandait de passer au magasin de ses parents.

Sa petite amie était bien matinale. Il était à peine huit heures. Il ne répondit pas au message, revenant sur ses pas afin de la rejoindre devant le magasin de fleurs. Qu'avait-elle donc de si spécial à lui dire de bon matin ?

Il la retrouva dans un splendide manteau blanc. Elles portaient une paire de gants de la même couleur, protégeant ses fines mains blanches du froid de l'hiver.

A sa grande surprise, elle n'embrassa que sa joue. Il lui jeta un regard surpris alors que la blonde était toujours aussi souriante.

« Je t'offre un café ? » lui dit-elle en dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Il acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas.

Ils trouvèrent refuge dans un bar, cherchant une table tranquille, loin du brouhaha.

Elle quitta son manteau et ses gants qu'elle posa sur la banquette à côté d'elle. La serveuse apporta leur commande et tout en remuant le liquide noir, Ino se racla la gorge.

« J'ai bien réfléchi et... Et je crois que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. »

Les mots d'Ino le perturbèrent. Les filles ne rompaient jamais. C'était toujours lui qui mettait un terme aux relations. Il fut véritablement déconcerté par cette brutale révélation.

« Que... » bafouilla-t-il. « J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas toi ! Enfin... Sasuke, je vois parfaitement qu'il y a quelque chose. Et pour être franche, je pense qu'il y a un rapport avec le blond d'hier. »

Le visage de Sasuke se décomposa. La blonde le fixa intensément avant de poursuivre.

« Tu sais, je connais les blagues idiotes sur les blondes mais moi... Je l'ai vu. Cet éclat dans tes yeux quand il est passé. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je l'ai déjà vu chez toi et... à chaque fois qu'il est là, tu... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer clairement mais... Tu es différent. Tu n'es pas mon premier petit ami et... Quand quelqu'un nous plaît... On a souvent ce regard-là. Mais je te rassure, je ne veux savoir quel est ton secret... Ça ne me concerne pas... Mais... Sasuke, t'es vraiment un gars super, alors, ne perds pas ton temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

En une soirée, Ino avait-elle tout compris ? Ce fut presque incroyable pour Sasuke. Y avait-il réellement eu quelque chose dans son regard au point qu'Ino l'ait remarqué ? Kiba l'avait-il aussi vu ? _« Non »_. se dit-il. Kiba était bien trop stupide pour voir ce genre de chose. Ino le soupçonnait et sa carapace se fissurait peu à peu, prête à voler en éclats.

« Les filles ont un sixième sens, j'en suis certaine. Je pense que tu te sers de moi pour te couvrir. Je sais que ce n'est pas malveillant et je ne t'en veux pas du tout... Mais, pour ton propre bien-être, tu devrais faire la paix avec toi-même. »

Ino savait. Cette fois, rien ne pouvait laisser croire le contraire. Sasuke était désemparé. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire que tout était faux, que, non, Naruto ne lui faisait aucun effet, qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Il savait qu'Ino n'en croirait pas un mot. Elle était bien trop perspicace.

Il ferma les yeux puis soupira avant de laisser un sourire accablé orner ses lèvres.

« ... merci. » murmura-t-il tout bas. « Tu as vu clair dans mon jeu. »

Un sourire étira un peu plus les lèvres d'Ino. Il osa poser les armes. Confiant, il raconta. Il dévoila à la blonde ses doutes et ses incertitudes vis-à-vis de lui-même, de Naruto. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Et pour Sasuke, c'était ainsi la toute première fois qu'il se confiait un tant soit peu.

A la fin de son récital, il fut extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que le regard insondable d'Ino le jugeait. Mais il se trompait lourdement.

Ino lui attrapa les mains en souriant sincèrement.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'aimer. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça ! » fit-elle.

Il l'observa silencieusement.

Pendant tout son monologue, il n'avait pas perçu une once de dégoût dans les yeux d'Ino. Il ne se faisait pas cataloguer par elle. Elle était douce et ses propos sans l'ombre d'une remontrance. Et malgré sa plastique de poupée, il devait bien avouer qu'elle était intelligente. Quelque part, il regrettait de s'être servie d'elle comme bouclier. Mais maintenant qu'elle était au courant, il se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu partager ce lourd fardeau.

La pression qui contractait sa poitrine se fit moins pesante. Mais malgré les paroles réconfortantes d'Ino, se libérer de ses entraves ne seraient pas si simples...

Ses craintes le contrôlaient. Et la liste de personnes qui lui en voudraient ne faisait que s'allonger.

* * *

Jā ne !

TLIOM


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Boomerang : Tant d'hypothèses, tant de théories...! J'espère que ce chapitre saura te satisfaire une fois de plus ! A bientôt !**

 **Tch0upi : Oui, je tenais vraiment à ce qu'Ino soit une aide précieuse pour Sasuke... C'est important pour la suite ! Et effectivement, Kiba va bientôt faire parler de lui... Je te laisse découvrir ce onzième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Writing's On The Wall.

« Ses craintes le contrôlaient. Et la liste de personnes qui lui en voudraient ne faisait que s'allonger. »

 **...**

Deux jours passèrent, et depuis sa conversation avec Ino, Sasuke se sentait bizarrement soulagé. Il n'avait peut-être plus de couverture, mais il avait néanmoins gagné une amie. En effet, Ino ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, ils étaient, au contraire, restés en bons termes.

Il avait partagé ses doutes avec elle, et elle l'avait encouragé à ne plus se cacher. Ils avaient encore discuté une bonne partie de la matinée dans ce petit troquet et clairement, elle lui avait fait comprendre que son attirance pour Naruto était bien plus que physique. Même si elle le poussait à se dévoiler, ses propres craintes et la peur du jugement de Kiba, de ses parents le tétanisaient. Mais le problème venait surtout du fait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments aussi intenses pour quelqu'un auparavant. Et il en avait peur.

Et c'est sans doute pour ça que, quelque part, la situation l'arrangeait. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec Ino, il n'aurait plus la désagréable impression de la tromper s'il couchait avec Naruto. Et il n'y avait rien d'officiel avec le blond. Ils se voyaient et couchaient ensemble, rien de plus. Seulement, depuis sa visite fracassante chez Naruto, ce dernier le fuyait comme la peste. Il ne répondait pas à ses messages et pire, il l'envoyait sur répondeur.

Si Sasuke se satisfaisait de la situation, il n'avait aucune idée du mal-être de Naruto.

 **...**

Naruto rentrait après ce premier jour de la semaine. Tout le monde semblait s'être passé le mot pour faire de cette journée un enfer.

Il fut bien heureux de voir son immeuble se dessiner devant ses yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'à gravir quelques marches et enfin, il pourrait s'enfermer chez lui, mettre la musique à fond et se faire couler un bain bien moussant pour se détendre.

Si son plan semblait être tout calculé, son sourire fondit comme la neige au soleil quand il vit Sasuke assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, devant chez lui, le dardant de ses pupilles sombres. Sa surprise de le voir ici ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle se teinta d'une colère, d'une rage incommensurable. Il serra la mâchoire en attrapant ses clés.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes messages ? » lança Sasuke en se levant.

« Peut-être parce que je n'ai rien à te dire. » répondit froidement Naruto.

Il le dépassa et le bouscula sans ménagement. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Parce qu'il savait ce que Sasuke voulait. Le brun s'était apparemment mis ça dans la tête : parce qu'ils avaient couché deux fois ensemble et qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promis, il pensait peut-être qu'ils pouvaient recommencer à chaque fois qu'il en ressentait le besoin ?

Hors de question pour Naruto.

Ses mains tremblantes eurent toute la peine du monde à enfoncer les clés dans la serrure et à ouvrir la porte. Sasuke entra à sa suite sans y avoir été invité.

« Si tu m'aurais répondu, je n'aurai pas été obligé de venir jusqu'ici. »

Naruto s'enferma dans un mutisme. Il enleva son manteau, quitta ses bottes pour des pantoufles et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Irrité d'être ignoré, Sasuke lui attrapa le bras et le tourna face à lui.

« Putain, c'est quoi ton problè- »

« C'est toi le putain de problème, Sasuke. »

Il fut étonné, presque choqué, de voir autant de ténèbres dans les yeux bleus d'ordinaires si joyeux et rieurs du blond. Son étonnement déclencha même un mouvement de recul. Naruto ne semblait pas plaisanter, il avait vraiment l'air hors de lui. Sasuke le lâcha instinctivement. Il sentait venir la crise, le coup de gueule. Le doigt de Naruto levé vers lui, son regard plein de ressentiment et ses lèvres pincées en témoignaient.

« J'avais de la compassion pour toi, Sasuke. Vraiment, je voulais t'aider à t'en sortir, à t'assumer, à ne plus avoir peur, mais là, tu sais quoi, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je te savais perturbé mais là, t'es carrément irrespectueux. Tu crois pouvoir débarquer chez moi quand bon te semble, m'interdire de voir des gens, me garder comme un vulgaire plan cul pour toi tout seul ? T'es complètement fêlé mon pauvre Sasuke. T'as rien compris surtout. »

Sasuke soupira d'agacement et fronça les sourcils.

« Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas compris dis-moi ? C'est toi qui fous le bordel et c'est moi qui en prend plein la gueule ? C'est toi qui as débarqué dans ma petite vie bien tranquille avec tes « Sasuke, tu seras malheureux toute ta vie si tu n'acceptes pas de te prendre une bide dans le cul » ! T'as l'occasion de m'avoir et ça te va encore pas ? Mais il te faut quoi bordel ?! »

« C'est toi que je veux. Pas seulement ton corps. Je te veux toi tout entier. »

Sasuke hoqueta, sans rien pouvoir faire ou dire de plus. L'air sérieux de Naruto l'en empêchait.

« Tu n'as pas idée du mal que ça me fait quand tu es là si près et si loin à la fois. Tu veux que je te dise les choses concrètement ? Ça me fait mal à en crever de ne pas pouvoir te toucher quand j'ai envie, de ne partager qu'un éphémère moment de sexe. Ça ne me convient pas, le sexe pour le sexe. Que tu veuilles l'entendre ou non, Sasuke, j'ai des sentiments moi. Ouais. Tu piges ? Oh, bien sûr que non, puisque tu n'en as rien à foutre de tout ! »

Les mots de Naruto le piquaient dans tout le corps. Ça faisait mal. Bien sûr qu'il ressentait des choses lui aussi. Naruto lui faisait comprendre son ras-le-bol et il le mettait au pied du mur.

« Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. » fit finalement Sasuke après un long moment de silence.

« Alors va-t-en. »

Naruto se détourna de Sasuke, mais celui-ci amorça un mouvement de bras vers lui pour le retenir. Mais Naruto explosa.

« Dégage ! » hurla-t-il en repoussant la main tendue. « Quand tu auras pris les bonnes décisions, quand tu auras un peu plus de plomb dans la tête, quand tu auras pris conscience que je ne suis pas un jouet, réfléchis à tout ça et là, j'accepterai peut-être de t'écouter ! Maintenant, tire-toi ! »

Devant l'hésitation de Sasuke, il poussa un peu plus sur sa voix.

« Tout de suite ! »

Sasuke sursauta. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis deux avant de se retourner et de quitter l'appartement du blond.

Naruto s'appuya sur le bar. Ses bras tremblaient de rage qu'il n'avait pas pu contenir plus longtemps. Cette fois, les yeux envoûtants n'avaient pu avoir raison de lui. Il avait mis de côté son amour qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke afin de lui dire clairement les choses, quitte à le blesser. Il fallait absolument qu'il comprenne que tout ça allait trop loin. Qu'il ne le respectait pas en agissant de la sorte. Et plus que tout, que Naruto ne supportait plus cette situation bancale qui ne rimait à rien.

Les choses étaient dites. Sasuke avait maintenant les cartes en main.

 **...**

Sasuke marchait vite. Il agissait comme un bulldozer dans la foule, ignorant les râles des passants qu'il bousculait sans douceur, ne répondant pas aux plus insultants.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son attitude avait pu être blessante. Il pensait pourtant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, qu'un simple échange physique leur suffisait. Mais Naruto voulait plus. Et Sasuke, terrorisé, sentait que la situation lui échappait.

Cette fois, il devait le reconnaître, il avait été stupide. Et maintenant, Naruto ne voulait clairement plus le voir.

« Réfléchis à tout ça. »

Naruto ne lui laissait plus le choix. Il avait l'horrible sensation qu'on lui mettait un couteau sous la gorge, d'être presque contraint de faire un choix. Il n'avait jamais pensé devoir en faire un. Pour lui, jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était fait à l'idée que Naruto et lui puisse se voir pour prendre uniquement du bon temps. Il n'avait envisagé à aucun moment un retournement de situation pareil. Il n'avait jamais cru devoir un jour étudier l'hypothèse de sortir avec Naruto.

Il tiqua, grogna furieusement avant d'accélérer le pas.

Au diable Naruto et ses foutus sentiments !

 **...**

Noël. Le 25 Décembre. Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulés et la situation entre Naruto et Sasuke n'avait pas changé. Ils avaient coupé les ponts.

Itachi avait dû batailler ferme pour convaincre Naruto de passer les fêtes en sa compagnie. Naturellement, ce n'était pas la présence d'Itachi qui dérangeait Naruto mais plutôt son frère cadet avec qui il s'était brouillé fortement.

Itachi sut être convaincant. Il lui avait proposé de venir avec une personne de son choix. Argument de taille, l'idée emballa finalement Naruto qui céda.

Gaara déclina l'invitation. S'il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir accompagner Naruto, un repas de famille l'obligeait à se rendre sur ses terres natales à plusieurs heures de train. Alors, Naruto jeta son dévolu sur Saï, un ancien collègue de travail et ami de longue date.

Le repas avait donc lieu dans le spacieux appartement des Uchiha. Naruto était sobrement vêtu d'un pantalon à pince, noir, et d'une chemise bleue pâle, à manches longues, qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses yeux lagons. Gentillesse oblige, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'acheter un cadeau à Itachi, bien entendu, mais à Sasuke également.

En trois semaines, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et il espérait intérieurement que Sasuke aussi.

Saï lui emboîtait le pas. Le brun était peu bavard et l'expression des sentiments n'étaient pas grandement son fort, mais il restait néanmoins quelqu'un en qui Naruto avait une totale confiance. Par pure politesse, Saï avait apporté une excellente bouteille de vin qu'il tenait par le goulot.

Ils attendirent quelques instants derrière la porte avant qu'Itachi, magnifique dans son costume noir, ne l'ouvre.

Il se permit de sourire de toutes ses dents, heureux que son meilleur ami ait fait le déplacement. Naruto présenta Saï qui empoigna la main d'Itachi dans un mouvement de tête. Le brun tendit la bouteille sous un sifflement d'admiration de l'aîné Uchiha.

Yahiko était en cuisine, saladier dans une main et fouet dans l'autre. Un seul manquait à l'appel : Sasuke.

Itachi osa une légère boutade pour détendre l'atmosphère, tandis que les nouveaux arrivants se déchaussaient.

« Il doit être enfermé dans la salle de bain. Une vraie gonzesse ! »

La blague déclencha un rire général et peu de temps après, Sasuke débarqua dans la cuisine. Sa chemise noire soyeuse moulait ses pectoraux légèrement dessinés et le jean, de la même couleur, galbait ses jambes interminables. Sa tignasse était toujours aussi désordonnée mais ne gâchait en rien les traits androgynes de son visage angélique.

Il cacha tant bien que mal son froncement de sourcils en voyant l'homme brun qu'il avait déjà aperçu avec le blond et serra mollement la main de celui-ci avant de lever les yeux vers Naruto.

« Salut. » souffla-t-il.

Naruto lui répondit par un simple signe de tête avant de retrouver le petit ami d'Itachi, suivi de près par Saï, pas vraiment à son aise.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux cet homme. Il fit taire cette jalousie qui lui contractait le ventre quand il vit sa main se glisser autour de la taille de Naruto et s'empêcha comme il le put de lui hurler dessus.

Est-ce qu'il était... le petit ami du blond ? Cette possibilité était douloureuse comme un coup de poignard.

Naruto ne l'avait peut-être pas attendu. C'était logique. Le blond devait aspirer à autre chose que d'attendre indéfiniment une réponse qui tardait à venir. Mais voir cette proximité entre lui et ce Saï lui donna envie de vomir.

 **...**

Tous rigolaient à gorge déployée, tous sauf Sasuke. Ils avaient tous les cinq bus plus que de raison, Sasuke peut-être moins que les autres. Sa vue était voilée mais rien comparé à son frère aîné qui se lâchait considérablement. Rares étaient les fois où Itachi était aussi décontracté.

Le repas de fête préparé par Itachi et Yahiko eut un franc succès auprès de tous les convives, surtout Naruto, qui après quelques verres, s'étaient largement détendu, ayant presque oublié sa dispute avec Sasuke. Il s'était d'ailleurs permis, alcool aidant, de lancer quelques piques, sans l'ombre d'une méchanceté, au jeune brun.

Ils s'attaquaient maintenant généreusement à un digestif, sélectionné par Itachi dans sa cave personnelle. Et il fallait le dire, Itachi était un fin connaisseur de toutes ces bonnes choses...

Sasuke profita de ce moment pour aller se rafraîchir. Si d'ordinaire, il était toujours le premier à être saoul, ce soir, tout était différent. La présence de Naruto, de ce Saï et leur proximité l'avait considérablement refroidi et ne lui donnait aucune envie de faire la fête.

Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et observa son reflet dans le miroir, avant d'être dérangé par l'apparition de Naruto.

Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui puis il posa ses yeux brillants sur le brun.

« Tu as réfléchi ? » lança Naruto en gardant les mains sur la poignée, derrière son dos.

Sasuke soupira bruyamment, attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage avant de répondre.

« Ton Saï doit t'attendre. »

« Me refait pas ce coup-là, Sasuke, on ne se doit absolument rien toi et moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Ouais, j'ai été un parfait abruti avec toi. Je le reconnais. Va dandiner ton cul devant l'autre con maintenant ! »

« Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi agressif ? Saï est un ami ! Et toi bien plus que ça. T'es toujours pas parvenu à l'assimiler ? »

« Ah bon, je suis plus que ça ? Tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est que t'avais l'air de bien t'éclater avec ton Saï ce soir. C'est toi qui me prends pour un con, Naruto. J'ai même pas eu le temps d'en placer une, t'es déjà en train d'en baiser un autre. »

« Je ne fais rien avec Saï. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Putain, tu me fais une crise de jalousie alors que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble... »

Sasuke fut pris au dépourvu. Naruto avait raison et une fois de plus, il se couvrait de ridicule. Oui, ça allait trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin pour nier l'évidence. Sasuke expulsa avec force l'air dans ses poumons.

« En admettant que tu dises la vérité à propos de ce Saï, oui j'ai réfléchi et oui, j'ai des réponses à te fournir. Viens. »

Sasuke lui prit la main avant que Naruto puisse protester et l'emporta avec lui en le tirant. Il vérifia que personne ne les observait et grimpa à l'étage, Naruto sur les talons.

Dans sa chambre, il était sûr que personne n'aurait l'idée de venir les déranger. Sasuke se racla la gorge sous le regard de Naruto.

« Notre discussion de la dernière fois m'a bien secoué, contrairement à ce que tu devais penser... J'ai compris que j'avais un choix à faire et je l'ai fais. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais j'accepte. »

Le souffle de Naruto se coupa quelques secondes. Il le laisse continuer, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre.

« De sortir avec toi. Je veux bien qu'on essaye. Mais discrètement. »

Naruto ne put contenir sa joie. Il s'approcha puis glissa ses bras autour de la taille fine de, et il pouvait le dire maintenant, son petit ami. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour sentir l'érection naître à l'intérieur du pantalon de ce dernier.

Le souffle alcoolisé de Naruto lui titilla les narines. Lui-même encore sous les effluves de l'alcool, il laissa les lèvres de Naruto se poser sur les siennes, pour la toute première fois, avec tendresse et douceur.

* * *

Jā ne !

TLIOM


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Boomerang : Il y a certaines choses qui pourraient être tout à fait plausible. Je te laisse lire. Merci de ton commentaire !**

 **Guest : Contente que tu apprécies. :) La voilà !**

 **MaBiche : Oui, allons boire un verre pour fêter ça ! Il va être mentionné, ne t'en fais pas. ;) Merci !**

 **Tch0upi : On feignasse un 1er Novembre ? Héhé ! Kiba et les parents de Sasuke vont tous faire parler d'eux. C'est pour bientôt... Merci de tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Marine08rara : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

Writing's On The Wall

« Il laissa les lèvres de Naruto se poser sur les siennes, pour la toute première fois, avec tendresse et douceur. »

 **...**

Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin après ce baiser, craignant d'être découvert et trahi par leur longue absence. Ils redescendirent comme si de rien n'était. Du moins, Sasuke ne laissait rien paraître de sa subite décision. En vérité, il se questionnait encore, malgré ces trois semaines sans avoir revu le blond. Bon, il avait certes négocié avec lui : leur relation devait restée secrète à tout prix. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il y aurait forcément à un moment quelqu'un d'assez soupçonneux pour découvrir qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Et cela angoissait suffisamment Sasuke pour mettre déjà en doute son choix.

Naruto, lui, ne semblait pas s'en faire. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'effacer. C'était clairement lui le plus heureux. Il avait réussi à atteindre le coeur tant convoité de cet être opiniâtre qu'était Sasuke. Bien sûr, les choses étaient plus faciles, plus acceptables pour lui. Il s'assumait complètement, décomplexé par son statut d'homosexuel, l'affirmait et le revendiquait sans honte. Pas qu'il le criait sur tous les toits, mais son franc-parler lui permettait néanmoins de ne pas laisser les jeunes femmes, qui avaient pu le draguer dans le passé, espérer décrocher un rendez-vous avec lui. Il faisait décemment comprendre qu'il préférait de loin, de très loin même, les torses et les cuisses musclés à une généreuse paire de seins, aussi protubérants soient-ils.

Aussi, devant l'état plus qu'avancé des trois hommes autour de la table, leur arrivée l'un derrière l'autre passa inaperçue.

Pas un regard suspicieux, pas une question, ce qui soulagea grandement Sasuke. Les trois étaient tordus de rire pour une raison inconnue. Ils avaient quasiment fini la bouteille de digestif, et donc, plus qu'assez bu pour aujourd'hui.

Sasuke joua le rôle de l'aîné et s'étonna lui-même. Il rangea le fond de bouteille, les verres vides dans l'évier et passa même un coup d'éponge sur la table, là où un peu de liquide sucré et alcoolisé avait dû être renversé.

Il était un peu plus de minuit quand Naruto décida d'aider Saï à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture afin de le déposer chez lui.

Sasuke brailla sur son frère et sur Yahiko, bien trop occupés à s'embrasser goulûment pour se souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

« Allez faire ça où vous voulez, mais pas ici, bordel ! Itachi ! Bouge ton cul et monte dans ta chambre ! » râla Sasuke en véritable sergent-chef.

Docilement, Itachi se souleva de la chaise et emporta avec lui son amant qui riait à gorge déployée. Sasuke fut dépité de voir à quel point l'alcool faisait des ravages sur ses deux-là. Et il grogna déjà de savoir que sa nuit serait courte et dérangée par ce qu'Itachi et Yahiko avaient certainement prévu de faire, à savoir, ne pas dormir tout de suite.

Puis, il se rappela que Naruto allait bientôt partir lui-aussi. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée après s'être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute de son aîné et de son compagnon.

Naruto finissait d'installer Saï côté passager et lui boucla sa ceinture. Puis il revint sur ses pas, remonta jusqu'à l'appartement du brun, heureux de voir que Sasuke l'attendait.

Il fut le seul à sourire. Sasuke était bien trop sur ses gardes d'être surpris. Et lorsque Naruto se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

« T'es con ou quoi ?! On pourrait nous voir ! » murmura-t-il.

« Sasuke. Il est tard, il n'y a personne dans l'immeuble. Alors détends-toi. » répondit Naruto en finissant son geste.

Il écrasa sa bouche contre celle plus réticente de son amant.

« Oh, j'allais oublier. » fit subitement Naruto.

Il attrapa le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui et en sortit un paquet emballé dans un papier argenté.

« Joyeux Noël, Sasuke. »

L'expression du visage de Sasuke passa d'abord par la surprise puis par la gêne pour finir par l'embarras.

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir... » déclara Sasuke en détournant son regard vers le sol.

« Tu nous laisses une chance, c'est déjà pour moi le plus magique des cadeaux. »

La déclaration émut Sasuke qui n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître, fierté oblige.

« Allez, tiens, ouvre. »

Sasuke se saisit du paquet tendu par Naruto avant de le déchirer précautionneusement.

Ébahi, les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent doucement.

Un livre.

« La rose et autres poèmes de William Butler Yeats... » énonça Sasuke.

Il releva ses yeux sur Naruto qui scrutait chacune de ses réactions.

« L'un de mes poètes préférés... » termina Sasuke dans un souffle.

Naruto laissa échapper un léger rire, satisfait que son cadeau eut l'effet escompté.

« C'est bien celui qui dit « Marche doucement car tu marches sur mes rêves. », non ? » cita Naruto, peu sûr de lui.

« Oui... C'est bien lui... Je... Merci Naruto... »

Sasuke s'octroya le droit de s'approcher et embrassa chastement Naruto qui lui offrit par la suite son plus beau sourire.

« De rien... On.. se revoit bientôt ? Okay ? Bonne nuit, Sasuke. »

« Ouais. » fit Sasuke, pressé de se plonger dans ce livre offert par Naruto. « Bonne nuit... »

Il le regarda descendre les escaliers et lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vue, il dévala les escaliers puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se laisse tomber à plat ventre sur son lit et s'attaqua à la lecture du livre.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses.

Finalement, elle ne commençait pas si mal, cette histoire.

...

29 Décembre.

« Quoi ?! T'es sérieux là, Itachi ?! » aboya Sasuke sur son frère. Itachi profitait de deux semaines de vacances bien méritées. Et il amenait avec lui une nouvelle qui n'enthousiasmait guère le jeune Uchiha.

« Oui. Nos parents viennent quelques jours pour la nouvelle année. Tu devrais être content, non ? »

« La nouvelle année ? C'est dans deux jours, Itachi ! Et ils arrivent quand ?! »

« Demain, dans la journée, je pense. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure leur avion atterrit exactement. Mais ils passeront certainement à l'hôtel avant de venir ici. »

« Ici ? J'avais prévu de sortir, moi, pour la nouvelle année ! »

« Avec Naruto ? Il peut venir ici, tu sais. Ça sera l'occasion de le présenter autrement qu'en ami, cette fois-ci. »

En effet, sa fouine de frère n'avait pu s'empêcher de mettre son nez dans ses affaires, et il avait deviné, non s'en l'avoir mitraillé de questions, que sa relation avec Naruto était devenue un peu plus sérieuse.

 _« Tu ne peux rien me cacher, stupide petit frère. »_ avait lancé sournoisement Itachi le lendemain de Noël. Même saoul, Itachi avait su voir les sourires et les oeillades et Sasuke n'avait pu que saluer l'intelligence de son aîné, pour le coup.

Mais Sasuke encaissa mal la proposition de son frère quant au fait de faire son coming-out, pour la nouvelle année qui plus est. Certes, il en voulait à ses parents d'être constamment en déplacement et donc absents mais pas au point de jouer avec leur santé. Ils en feraient sûrement une crise cardiaque.

« Très drôle Itachi. Tu m'as juré de garder ça pour toi, alors, t'as intérêt à tenir ta langue de vipère ! »

Itachi, faussement offensé, gonfla les joues avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine suivi par son cadet.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer tes foudres, cher Sasuke. » déclara mielleusement Itachi. « Même si mon idée ne me semble absolument pas idiote. »

« Ils n'en seront rien. Pas maintenant, c'est bien trop tôt ! Ça ne fait que quelques jours que c'est... officiel. »

« Il n'empêche que tu te caches toujours et à force, ça risque de lasser Naruto. » fit Itachi plus sérieusement, tandis qu'il se versait une généreuse tasse de thé.

Sasuke sembla réfléchir à ses paroles. Naruto le prendrait-il mal, à la longue, d'être perpétuellement obligé de se cacher ? En effet, en ville, ils ne se tenaient pas la main, marchaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et ne s'embrassaient que lorsque Sasuke se sentait suffisamment en sécurité. Si pour l'instant Naruto semblait se satisfaire de ce mode de vie, dans un futur proche, il se doutait bien que son petit ami en voudrait plus.

Mais la peur au ventre de voir Kiba ou l'un de ses nombreux amis le tenaillait et pour le moment, il était dans l'incapacité de voir la chose autrement.

« Tu devrais y songer. » relança Itachi. « Nos parents ne t'en tiendront pas rigueur. »

« Si. Ils me banniront de leur vie. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » souffla Itachi en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si tu approches la chose, tu verras qu'ils seront conciliants, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Ce sont nos parents, Sasuke, jamais ils n'en feront une affaire d'état. Ils nous aiment tels que nous sommes. »

« Hm... »

Même si l'idée le rebutait, il ne put s'empêcher de la considérer. Sa mère serait sans doute la plus à même de le comprendre.

« Bon, je file. Naruto m'attend. » déclara Sasuke en enfilant son manteau.

« Pas de cochonneries. »

« On va juste au restaurant, Itachi. » répondit sèchement le jeune brun en roulant les yeux.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, après s'être chaussé d'une paire de bottes, sous les rires de son grand frère.

Depuis peu, leur relation fraternelle semblait redevenir stable et les affrontements beaucoup plus rares. Et Itachi n'en était que plus heureux.

...

Sasuke arriva sur les lieux du rendez-vous, devant un charmant petit restaurant lumineux et chaleureux.

Naruto l'attendait déjà près de l'entrée, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Par habitude, il se pencha vers le brun mais arrêta son mouvement en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser vu qu'ils étaient en ville. Gêné, il le salua seulement de la main.

« Ça va ? » lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sasuke lui répondit par un simple geste de la tête. Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée, Naruto derrière lui avant qu'une voix ne les interpelle.

« Hey, Sas'ke ! »

Sasuke bondit presque sur place et fut parcouru d'un désagréable frisson en reconnaissant cette voix.

Kiba s'approchait d'eux, son éternel rictus dédaigneux aux lèvres.

« Ça fait une paye, mon pote. » fit le tatoué. « C'est qui ? Ta petite amie ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Fort heureusement, il ne remarqua pas le malaise créé par sa mauvaise blague.

« N'importe quoi, c'est... un ami. »

Sasuke n'eut pas l'occasion de voir les yeux presque outrés de Naruto lorgner sur lui.

« Ah ouais... Okay. Vous faites quoi, là ? » questionna Kiba en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Nous allions dîner. » répondit Naruto, attisant le regard affolé de Sasuke sur lui. Ce dernier aurait espéré que son amant ne dise pas un mot.

Kiba le fixa intensément puis il cracha la fumée de sa barre incandescente au visage de Naruto.

« C'est pas un petit restau de merde... T'es sympa comme pote, toi. »

« Ouais, bon, Kiba... C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, hein, mais on.. se verra une autre fois, okay ? » fit Sasuke en se plaçant entre les deux hommes, sentant que la tension était palpable.

Naruto ne répondit rien, défiant les yeux brillants posés sur lui. C'était donc lui, le fameux Kiba, le prétendu ami de Sasuke qui mettait des coups sur tous les gays qu'il croisait. Franchement, même s'il pouvait lire la cruauté dans les yeux marron du jeune homme, il ne l'impressionnait absolument pas. Des petits caïds dans son genre, il en croisait tous les jours, au boulot.

« Ouais. » fit finalement Kiba en brisant le contact visuel. « Bonne soirée, alors. »

Sasuke eut un petit sourire crispé et observa un instant Kiba s'éloigner. Puis il attrapa Naruto par la manche et entra précipitamment dans le restaurant, ne voyant pas Kiba, un peu plus loin, se retourner vers eux et leur jeter un regard méfiant.

Kiba en était sûr : ce blondinet, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Finalement, il quitta les lieux tout en continuant de chercher où ils avaient bien pu se croiser.

Sasuke tentait par tous les moyens de calmer les battements de son coeur. Tout comme Naruto, il les avait vus : les yeux mauvais de Kiba plaquer sur eux, plein de curiosité et de soupçons. En effet, le restaurant était huppé et principalement reversé aux gros porte-feuilles. Mais Naruto avait eu envie de l'impressionner en l'invitant ici. Normal donc que Kiba se pose des questions. Il espérait qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Par panique, il hurla sur Naruto.

« T'es malade ?! Tu pouvais pas te taire ?! »

Naruto posa ses yeux sur son petit ami, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui braillait dessus ainsi, si soudainement.

« Ne provoque pas Kiba, il pourrait te le faire regretter. » reprit Sasuke.

« Je ne l'ai pas provoqué. » se défendit Naruto en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Naruto soupira de consternation.

« Bon. Nous ne sommes pas venu là pour nous disputer, Sasuke... Excuse-moi, si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. »

Le blond regarda autour de lui et profita de leur solitude pour embrasser la bouche du plus jeune, serrant le corps prêt à s'enfuir contre lui. Il étouffa le grognement de Sasuke avec la pression de ses lèvres et lui tapota gentiment les fesses pour le faire avancer vers l'accueil.

En attendant une serveuse, Naruto se baissa jusqu'à l'oreille de son petit ami.

« Je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver. »

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule, touché par les mots sincères du blond, ne se doutant pas une seconde que ces mots d'amour allaient avoir une portée improbable.

* * *

Jā ne !

TLIOM


End file.
